Family Bonds
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Regina knows that family is the most important thing in the world. She knows she has the best family in the universe now that she is married to Robin. If you love Outlaw Queen, this story is right for you! A lot of fluffy one-shots await you! Please enjoy! (New cover image made by me!)
1. Pillow Forts and Pizza

**Family Bonds**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the main characters of Once Upon a Time, however much I wish I did. I do, however, own all of my OC characters. I hope you enjoy this story, and there will be a very important author's note at the end, so please read it!

**Chapter 1**

Henry opens the door to his childhood home as he arrives home from school.

"Mom, I'm home from school," he calls as he slings his backpack off of his shoulder.

Henry then grabs a Diet Coke out of the fridge and quickly pops the tab off. Regina still hasn't come to greet him, which begins to worry the dark-haired teen. If there is one thing Henry can count on seeing after school, it is Regina. She is always waiting on the couch to ask him how his day was and then they would start making dinner together. Not seeing his mom anywhere, Henry starts to search every room in the large house. He first checks Regina and Robin's bedroom, and not finding her there, he heads across the hallway to his room.

"Maybe she's cleaning my room since I haven't done that in ages," Henry reasons.

He enters his room, and not finding Regina there, he decides to check Roland's room. As he enters his little brother's room, he sees a fort made out of pillows and an assortment of sheets in the floor. Henry's ears pick up on laughter coming from somewhere behind the pile of pillows, so he decides to investigate. He accidently steps on the squeaky board that is near the foot of Roland's bed, and he does his best to hide from the younger boy.

"Mama, someone's coming," Roland whispers to Regina.

"Well, Roland, take your bow and see who it is," Regina smiles from behind the pillows at her son, knowing that the "intruder" is either Robin or Henry.

Roland grabs his plastic bow from the floor and fills it with foam darts. He pops up from behind the pillow fort and shoots lots of foam arrows at Henry. Henry falls down on his back, not expecting the assault of darts that come from his brother's bow. Roland continues shooting arrows at Henry, which causes the older boy to pull Roland out of the pillow fort.

"No more, Roland! I yield!" Henry laughs as Roland shoots a dart at Henry's nose.

"Are you going to attack the castle if I stop?" Roland questions with the cutest grin anyone has ever seen.

"No, Prince Roland, I promise that if you stop shooting arrows at me that I will stop attacking the castle," Henry smiles.

"Good. Now, you are allowed in the castle _only _if you promise to protect Mama from any harm," Roland tells his older brother.

"I will protect Mom from all magical and non-magical threats," Henry says as he raises his right hand in a promise.

"Welcome, Knight Henry, to the castle," Roland giggles as he opens a section of the pillow fort.

Henry crawls between the pillows and goes and hugs Regina. Regina returns his embrace before she hands Roland some more plastic darts to refill his bow with.

"So, how was your day at school, Henry?" Regina asks her oldest son with a grin.

"It was great, Mom. I got an A on my math test, and Grace ate lunch with me," Henry tells his mom, smiling at the latter statement.

"Well, great job on the math test, and I think you're still a little young to have a crush on a girl," Regina remarks in a playful tease.

"Mom, I'll be fifteen in May. That's what age you were when you started dating," Henry reminds.

"Why must you have remembered that?" Regina laughs as Henry looks up at her with puppy-dog eyes.

Roland holds up a finger to his lips as footsteps are heard in the hallway. Regina and Henry immediately zip their lips when the footsteps edge closer. Henry grabs a plastic sword and a plastic bow as he realizes who is standing near their pillow fort.

"Where is everyone?" Robin finally asks after he stands there for two minutes in silence, though he has a feeling where his wife and their sons are hiding.

"Here we are, Papa!" Roland announces as he shoots several fake arrows at his father's chest.

Henry joins in the attack by shooting several arrows at his new father and holding the plastic sword near Robin's neck.

"We have you surrounded. There's no way you can get the queen now," Henry says with a smirk as Robin looks down at his two smiling sons.

"Are you sure there's no way I can get the queen?" Robin tease.

"Yes, we're sure. We've hidden all of the weapons from invaders like you," Roland tells his father with fake superiority.

Robin sees another fake sword laying an inch away from his foot, and a smile crosses over his lips.

"Well, you certainly didn't do a thorough job," the thief smirks at his sons as he picks the sword up and begins dueling with Henry.

Henry tries his hardest to block Robin's attacks, but alas, the teenage boy is no match for a skilled and grown man. Robin quickly disarms Henry and heads for Regina, who is still behind the pillows. Roland thinks on his feet and jumps on top of his bed before Robin passes the edge of it. Roland jumps off of the bed and lands on his father's shoulders. Robin allows himself to be tackled, and soon Roland has Robin on his back in the middle of the floor.

"Admit it, you're no match for the queen's knights in shining armor," he teases his father.

"I am no match for your knights, milady. But, when they are not here, I _will _have some time with you," Robin winks at Regina.

"How about we go and make dinner, hmm?" Regina suggests as she offers her hand to Robin.

"Good, because I'm starving," Henry chuckles as he races Roland down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Regina pulls Robin to his feet, and he gives his queen a kiss on the lips before they go down the stairs to make dinner with their boys.

"Mama, is this enough sauce?" Roland questions as he spreads some home-made pizza sauce on a piece of garlic bread.

"It's your personal pizza, Roland. You can have as much pizza sauce on it as you like," Regina tells him as she adds a layer of cheese to her personal "pizza."

Robin, meanwhile, is having trouble getting the sauce to stay on his pizza. Every time he tries to smooth out an area on the bread with a casing knife, a huge glop of sauce gets on his hand.

"Is making your own pizza supposed to be this difficult, Regina? I keep getting sauce on my hand whenever I move," Robin groans as yet more sauce covers his hand.

"Making pizzas isn't the hard part, Robin. The person making them is making this a hard task," Reina laughs as she helps Robin spread out his remaining pizza sauce.

"Yeah, Dad, it's not that hard. You just have to move the casing knife and your hand very slowly," Henry tells his step-father.

_Dad. _Robin enjoyed hearing that word coming out of Henry's mouth so much. At first, Robin was afraid that Henry would never call him 'Dad,' thinking the teenage boy would never get over the death of his real father. His life was complete with Regina, Henry, and Roland with him.

"Hey, Robin, think fast!" Regina playfully yells.

"What are you doing, Regina?" Robin questions in fear as Regina comes towards him with her hand covered in pizza sauce.

Those are the only words that can come out of the former thief's mouth before the once evil queen smears the sauce all over her husband's face. Robin must think of a way to get her back, and quick. He grabs the bag off cheese and begins to sprinkle it in her hair.

Let's just say that the night at the Hood household was very messy, and resulted in everyone getting covered in assorted pizza toppings.

**Author's Note: This is the first chapter of Family Bonds! I hope you enjoyed it, and I now have a proposition for each of you. I am leaving most of this story's plot up to my viewers. Each chapter will be suggested by a guest or FanFiction member, and I will get it uploaded as soon as possible. Here is all you have to do. You just need to hit the Review button at the bottom of your screen and leave a review, along with what you want the next chapter to be about. If you are a guest, please leave an original name where I can tell all of the viewers who suggested/requested the chapter. The suggestions can include all four of these characters, or even just two of them. Of course, I will have some chapters that I make up myself, but the majority of the story will be chosen by you. Also, one last thing, and this one is the most important. Please keep all chapters at a ****_K+ RATING!_**** I can't wait to see your suggestions; and whoever sends in the first review and prompt will get the second chapter written for them! **


	2. Thunderstorm

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the main characters of Once Upon a Time, however much I wish I did. I do, however, own all of my OC characters. I hope you enjoy this story, and there will be a very important author's note at the end, so please read it! A special thank you to **Guest, **who suggested this prompt for Chapter 2! Guest, I hope you enjoy it, and make sure to comment about if I fulfilled your vision!

Thunder crashes and lightning booms in the sky, which causes Roland to jolt awake out of fear. Rain runs down the young boy's window, but that isn't what scares him. The tiny nightlight in his room starts to furiously flicker, and soon it goes out. The entire house now is dark because the power decided to go out. Roland sits up in his bead and he looks around the room in panic. A shadow passes by his window, a shadow that almost looks like it belongs to….

"Mama, Papa! The Shadow's coming for me!" Roland screams at the top of his lungs.

Regina and Robin are on their feet in an instant and run across the hall into their young son's room.

"Roland, baby, what's wrong?" Regina asks as she picks Roland up and sits him in her lap.

"The Shadow is outside my room," Roland whispers in his mother's ear.

"Roland, sweetheart, the Shadow is _not _going to get you. I promise you that. Do you want me to show you that he's not out there?" Regina tells her four-year-old son.

"No, Mama, don't leave me. Make Papa look for the Shadow," Roland sniffs.

"Of course, baby. Robin, open the window and show Roland that the Shadow isn't out there," Regina tells her husband.

"Of course, my love," Robin answers with a look of concern on his face.

He knew letting Neal use his son as bait for Peter Pan was a bad idea. Robin pushes the curtains away from the window and Roland peeks his head up and looks over towards his father.

"See, Roland, the Shadow's not there," Robin tells his youngest son as he comes and sits down on the bed beside Regina.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, Mama and Papa," Roland softly says as he releases his tight grip on Regina's wrist.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Roland. Your Papa and I would do anything for you," Regina tells him as she tucks the covers around Roland to get him settled back down in the bed.

Lightning flashes, and a deafening boom of thunder crashes, and Roland instantly hides his face against Regina's chest.

"Roland? Are you scared?" Regina asks her son; already sure that she knows the answer.

"Yes, Mama, I am. Please don't leave me," Roland cries as tears start to stream down his face.

"You're not scared of a thunderstorm, are you?" Regina says to try and lighten the mood.

"Papa and I got separated one time in a thunderstorm. I was really scared," Roland reveals to his mother.

"Well, I'm not going to get lost this time, son. Why don't you let me read you a story and let Mama go back to bed, huh? She had a busy day today," Robin says to try to comfort Roland.

"No, Papa, I want Mama to stay until I fall asleep," Roland tells his father.

"I will be right here, Roland. You can count on that," Regina says as she picks her son up before standing up and heading for the bedroom she shares with Robin.

When Regina nears the bed, she carefully sits Roland down near the headboard before slipping under the covers herself. Roland lays his head against Regina's chest and she softly runs her hand through his hair in an attempt to make him feel safe.

"You just stay right here with me and Papa for tonight, Roland," Regina smiles down at her son.

"Really, Mama?" Roland squeaks out.

"Really. I can't have my little prince being alone and scared in his room, now can I?" Regina assures.

Robin walks in a sees that Roland is laying in the middle of the bed, and a smile crosses over his lips. Regina has been amazing with Roland ever since she met him. Robin quietly slides into bed beside his son and wraps an arm around both Regina and Roland.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for Henry to come in here," Regina smiles.

"Henry won't be scared. He's brave," Roland says with a slight grin.

At that moment, more thunder booms, and Henry comes rushing into Robin and Regina's bedroom.

"You were saying?" Robin teases his son with a small grin.

"Henry, are you scared of the storm, too?" Regina asks her oldest son.

"Oh, no, Mom. I just wanted to make sure _you _weren't scared," Henry says with a sheepish smile.

"Henry, I know you're lying. Come on up on the bed. Roland, scoot over closer to your Papa to make room for Henry," Regina chuckles.

"Do you really mean it, Mom?" Henry questions.

"Oh, just this once," Robin and Regina laugh at the same time.

Henry crawls into the bed beside Regina and lays his head against Regina's arm. That is when the Mills-Hood family hears a panicked whining from outside of the bedroom window.

"Mama, what's that?" Roland fearfully asks.

"I don't know, baby. Robin, can you go see what that is?" Regina sweetly responds.

Robin responds with a nod and pulls on his boots to go see what that noise is. When he leaves, Regina starts to sing the song she would sing when Henry was scared as a child.

"One little, two little, three little Indians. Four little, five little, six little Indians. Seven little, eight little, nine little Indians. Ten little Indian boys and girls," she starts, pausing to see what color Henry wants her to sing.

"Mom, I like blue," Henry drowsily speaks up.

"One little, two little, three little blues. Four little, five little, six little blues. Seven little, eight little, nine little blues. Ten little blues."

Robin returns from outside with a small moving animal in his arms.

"Papa, what's that?" Roland sleepily questions.

"It's a small, lost puppy. I found her cowering under the car to try and keep dry. I thought I would bring her in for the night," Robin answers with a slight smile.

"Can we keep her, Mom?" Roland and Henry ask at the same time, all signs of fear and tiredness gone from their voices.

"We'll see if she likes it here," Regina answers as Robin sits on the bed with the female chocolate Labrador Retriever.

"I like the name Cocoa," Roland giggles as he drifts into a deep sleep.

Henry falls asleep not much later than Roland, and Regina wraps an arm around both of her boys. Robin wraps one arm around Roland and Regina and the other arm around the puppy.

"I love you, Regina," Robin reminds as he kisses his wife on her lips without waking either of the boys.

"I love you too, Robin. Are we keeping the puppy?" Regina responds.

"Yes, my love, we are. I think a puppy is just what Roland needs to help him fall asleep at night," the thief smirks.

"Good night, Robin," Regina happily sighs.

"Good night, my queen," Robin replies as he wraps his arm tighter around his wife and son.

Roland and Henry sleep soundly the rest of the night, knowing that their parents are right there beside them, protecting them with their lives.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this ****_Guest, _****since it was your prompt. Yes, the puppy will be in the later chapters, and that will surely bring about some major fluff. The next chapter is one that I personally wanted to do, and it will be the Hood household during Halloween. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I now have a proposition for each of you. I am leaving most of this story's plot up to my viewers. Each chapter will be suggested by a guest or FanFiction member, and I will get it uploaded as soon as possible. Here is all you have to do. You just need to hit the Review button at the bottom of your screen and leave a review, along with what you want the next chapter to be about. If you are a guest, please leave an original name where I can tell all of the viewers who suggested/requested the chapter. The suggestions can include all four of these characters, or even just two of them. Of course, I will have some chapters that I make up myself, but the majority of the story will be chosen by you. Also, one last thing, and this one is the most important. Please keep all chapters at a K+ RATING! I can't wait to see your suggestions!**


	3. Halloween

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the main characters of Once Upon a Time, however much I wish I did. I do, however, own all of my OC characters. I hope you enjoy this story, and there will be a very important author's note at the end, so please read it! This chapter is written for **Regal Arrow Shipper, **because she requested any fluff between the characters, so I hope you enjoy this chapter **Regal Arrow Shipper!**

Friday, October 31 has finally rolled around. Roland runs around the house with Robin, trying to put up Halloween decorations before Regina and Henry get home.

"Come on, Papa! Mama and Henry will be home soon!" Roland excitedly yells as he grabs a roll of toilet paper out of the package.

"I know, son. You go and throw the toilet paper in our bedroom and I'll work on the living room," Robin smiles.

Roland runs off towards his parents' bedroom to decorate the room with toilet paper. Robin gets into the living room and prepares to throw the toilet paper up on the ceiling beams like streamers. Before Robin can throw the toilet paper as a steamer, Regina and Henry walk in.

"Robin Hood! What do you think you are doing?" Regina asks her husband as she sees him preparing to toss the toilet paper all over her nice, organized house.

"I'm decorating for Halloween, my love," Robin smirks.

"Why are you using toilet paper, though? Out of all the Halloween decorations Henry found in the attic, you decided to use something from the bathroom. I can't believe you sometimes," Regina says, trying not to start laughing at how crazy her husband is.

"Papa, I decorated your room!" Roland yells as he runs down the stairs with three empty toilet paper rolls in his hand.

"Please don't tell me our son covered our room in toilet paper, too," Regina begs.

"He did," Robin laughs.

Regina walks up the stairs to her room and finds that the toilet paper decorating that Roland did doesn't look half as bad as she thought. She laughs at how crazy her boys are before walking down the stairs to get her costume out of the bag in the kitchen. She chuckles to herself as she thinks of how Robin will love her costume choice.

Meanwhile, Henry and Roland help their father create more mischief for their Halloween party later on in the night.

"Now, Henry, make sure that rope is good and tight. We don't want it falling down without someone being under it," Robin instructs his oldest son.

Henry tightens the rope and hides it behind the curtain where no one will suspect a thing.

"I believe that it's all set up, Dad," Henry says with a huge grin.

"Okay, boys, let's go get in our costumes," Robin tells both of his sons.

Roland quickly runs into his room to get dressed in his Spiderman costume while Henry goes into his bedroom to put on his pirate costume.

"Man, will Hook be proud of me," Henry thinks to himself as he attaches his sword Charming gave him to his hip.

Robin, meanwhile, is putting on his Sub-Zero Mortal Kombat costume in his room, glad that Regina and Henry showed him that movie. Regina is now completely dressed in her Cat Woman costume, so she comes down to the kitchen to make the cupcakes for tonight. Roland now comes down the stairs.

"Mama, can you put my web-shooters on my arm?" Roland asks.

"Your what?" Regina chuckles, not knowing that Robin bought her son the costume and the web-shooters to go along with it.

"My Spiderman web-shooters, Mama! I'm going to scare people when they come in the house later on tonight!" Roland laughs, his dimple appearing as he does so.

"All right, Roland, you can wear them, but you can't shoot people in the face," Regina instructs as she attaches the web-shooters to her son's right arm.

"I won't, Mama!" Roland promises as he dips his finger in the bowl of icing and licks the icing off of his finger.

"Those are for later, baby," Regina tells him as she takes the icing bowl away from her youngest son.

Roland just simply smiles before he helps Regina make the cupcake batter. Henry comes sliding down the stairs as he holds his pirate flag over his head.

"Henry, you know you're not supposed to slide down the stair rail," Regina scolds her son while ruffling his hair.

"I'm a pirate though, Mom. Killian told me that pirates are always doing dangerous things," Henry explains to her.

"I need to have a very firm talk with Killian," Regina softly says.

Robin now comes down the stairs in his Sub-Zero costume and instantly stops when he sees Regina.

"My love, I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful, but it looks like I was wrong," Robin tells his wife as he wraps his arm around her as she stirs the cupcake batter.

"Thank you, Robin. You look rather dashing as Sub-Zero, I must say," Regina grins as she leans her head against his chest.

Robin now sticks his finger in the bowl of icing and eats a huge amount of icing. Regina sees this, and she cannot help but laugh at her husband.

"What is it with Hood men and icing?" Regina laughs as Roland grabs a spoon and dips it into the icing.

"Let's just say that Roland got his sweet tooth from me," Robin smirks.

The guests for their Halloween party finally arrive, and Roland wastes no time shooting people with his Spiderman web-shooters. Killian is his first unsuspecting victim. Roland covers Killian's arms in fake spider webs, and it brings a smile to the pirate captain's face.

"Nice aim, lad. You will make a fine archer when your Papa teaches you to shoot a bow," Killian praises as he hands Roland a bag of mini M&amp;Ms.

"Thank you for the candy, Killian," Roland tells the pirate.

"You're quite welcome, lad, but Hannah picked it out. She knows how much you like those colored candies," Killian tells the young boy.

Roland hugs the pirate captain's wife before he shoots her with the fake spider web as well. Hannah simply laughs before she picks the little boy up. As for the costumes, Hannah is wearing a Greaser Babe costume, and Killian, surprisingly is dressed up as well. The pirate captain is wearing a Scorpion Mortal Kombat costume, and he looks rather handsome in it. David, Mary Margret, Prince Neal, and Emma are the next people to arrive. David is wearing a knight costume, Mary Margret is wearing a Greek Goddess costume, Prince Neal is dressed up as a baby tiger, and Emma is not dressed up.

"Swan, why aren't you dressed up?" Killian calls across the room as Emma goes to grab a cupcake.

"I don't really like Halloween," Emma responds as she eats the cupcake.

"Dad, I think we've found our victim," Henry tells Robin.

"Yes, I think we have. You get her near the rope, and I'll work the magic," Robin winks.

Mr. Gold and Belle are the last people to arrive. Mr. Gold is dressed up as a skeleton, and he even went as far as to painting his face to look like bones. Belle is dressed up as a cop, and that brings a smile to David and Emma's faces.

"Hey, Emma, come check this out!" Henry calls to his mother.

"What is it, kid?" Emma asks as she edges closer to the nearly invisible rope.

"I just wanted to show you how much fun Halloween can be," Henry smiles as he winks at Robin.

Robin pulls the rope, and fake blood spills all over Emma. The blonde immediately starts to wipe the substance out of her eyes before chasing after Henry. Regina starts to laugh once she sees what her husband and son did to Emma. Her boys never cease to amaze and humor her.

"Okay, now it's time for _The Mummy Game!" _Roland and Regina announce as they grab a whole package of toilet paper from under the table.

"The what game?" Killian asks in confusion, because he has never heard of such a thing.

"I used to play this game every Halloween when I was a kid!" Hannah smiles at her husband as she grabs a roll of toilet paper from Regina.

"What is the objective of the game, luv? I've never heard of it," Killian questions.

"Basically, you split off into teams of two and wrap your partner in toilet paper before any of the other teams do. Whoever has the most toilet paper on their partner when the judge calls time wins," Hannah explains.

"How are we dividing into teams?" David asks as he hands Prince Neal back to Mary Margret.

"I've got that covered, Charming," Regina responds.

The once evil queen conjures up ten fake skulls, each with a name on the bottom of them.

"Why are there only ten skulls?" Emma questions.

"Neal can't very well participate since he's a _baby; _and you don't get to participate because _you're not in costume," _Regina responds as if the answer is obvious.

Well, it is obvious to everyone except for Emma.

"I get to pick first!" Killian says as he approaches the table with the skulls on it.

One skull disappears as he approaches the table.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Snow questions.

"Hook can't very well pick his own name, can he?" the queen responds.

Killian picks up the skull nearest to him, and grins when he sees the name on the bottom of it.

"Hannah, luv, you're my partner," Killian says with a devilishly handsome smile.

Hannah smiles at this and goes to stand beside her husband. The skull with Hannah's name on it disappears when Killian sets it down on the table.

"Roland, you go next," Robin tells his son.

Another skull disappears as Roland goes towards the table. Roland stands there for a minute, looking at all the skulls in great detail. He finally picks a skull, and reads the name off of it.

"I got you, Papa!" Roland happily says as he throws a roll of toilet paper at his father.

"We're sure to win, then," Robin smiles at Roland.

Rumple picks the next skull, and he gets Henry as his partner. Regina picks next, and she groans when she sees that she has to be on a team with Snow. That leaves Charming and Belle as the last team. Once everyone has a roll of toilet paper, Emma starts the timer and each team rushes to cover their partner in toilet paper. Killian is already up to Hannah's waist, which surprises almost everyone at the party.

"For only having one hand and never playing this game before, you are doing very well," Hannah tells Killian as her begins to wrap her chest in toilet paper.

"I guess I just have a knack for winning, luv," Killian remarks with one of his famous eyebrow cocks.

Snow and Regina, meanwhile, are encountering many problems.

"If you don't quit moving, Snow, we'll never get first place," Regina tells her uncooperative partner.

"Maybe you should have started at my feet instead of my head, then, Regina," Snow barely says, since she has toilet paper stuffed in her mouth.

"I sooo need a better partner next time," Regina groans.

Robin and Roland are about halfway through, but then Roland comes across a road block.

"Papa, I can't reach your head!" Roland announces as he jumps up, trying to put toilet paper around his father's head.

Robin does his best at crouching down without tearing off any of the toilet paper that Roland has already tied around him. He gets down closer to his son's height, and Roland quickly wraps his father's head with toilet paper before allowing Robin to stand back up.

"And time!" Emma suddenly calls.

She looks around at each team's work before deciding on the winner.

"And the winners for this round are Hook and Hannah! I think Hook really took the 'cover all of your partner's body' rule as an actual requirement.

Every other team turns to look at Hannah and Killian. What Emma said is true. Killian literally covered every square inch of Hannah's body, including her face.

"Can you unwrap my face now, Killian? I can't breathe," Hannah tells her husband.

He quickly unwraps her face before kissing her on the lips.

"Killian, there are children here," Robin reminds as Henry and Roland both make disgusted faces.

"Let's play the game again!" Roland shouts.

The second round of the game now begins, and this time, the teams are different. Hook groans when he is forced to be on a team with Rumpelstiltskin, and Rumpelstiltskin would have gladly been paired up with anyone other than the pirate. Regina and Robin are on a team, which makes the outlaw and the queen very happy. Hannah and Roland are the third team; Charming and Henry are the fourth team, which leaves Belle and Snow on a team together. Emma starts the teams off again, and this time, the teams have an easier time, with the exception of Hook and Rumple.

"Your stupid hook keeps tearing the toilet paper!" Rumple yells at the pirate.

"My hook is _not _stupid, and it's not ripping the toilet paper, _you are!" _Killian yells back.

Eventually, Emma calls time, and the teams all start working. Hook has one sheet of toilet paper on him, and that's because he ripped it off the roll and slung it over his arm. Henry wrapped up to David's chest in toilet paper, which put their team in second place. Snow wrapped up to Belle's waist, landing the two women in third. Regina and Robin tied with Hannah and Roland for first place. After cleaning up all the toilet paper used in the game, plus the toilet paper Robin threw up as streamers before the party, everyone settles down in the living room to watch _It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown_ before going home.

When everyone goes home, it is around 10:00, so Regina gets Henry and Roland to bed. As she tucks Roland in, she places a kiss of his forehead before she asks him if he had fun tonight.

"Did you enjoy the party, Roland?" Regina asks as she turns on her son's nightlight.

"Yes, Mama, I did. I love it when our family gets together," Roland drowsily says as a giant yawn escapes his lips.

"I'll see you in the morning, my sweet prince," Regina smiles as she gets off of Roland's bed and heads for her bedroom to take off her costume and go to bed herself.

"Goodnight, Mama," Roland responds as he snuggles with his stuffed monkey.

Regina quietly shuts the door to her youngest son's room before retiring to her bedroom for the night.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this Regal Arrow Shipper, since I wrote this chapter with you in mind. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I now have a proposition for each of you. I am leaving most of this story's plot up to my viewers. Each chapter will be suggested by a guest or FanFiction member, and I will get it uploaded as soon as possible. Here is all you have to do. You just need to hit the Review button at the bottom of your screen and leave a review, along with what you want the next chapter to be about. If you are a guest, please leave an original name where I can tell all of the viewers who suggested/requested the chapter. The suggestions can include all four of these characters, or even just two of them. Of course, I will have some chapters that I make up myself, but the majority of the story will be chosen by you. Also, one last thing, and this one is the most important. Please keep all chapters at a K+ RATING! I can't wait to see your suggestions! The next chapter will be the one that Kara suggested where everyone in the Hood household gets sick. Also, I have not forgotten about your prompt The D.E.V.R.O.N. It will come after all of my fall prompts, so probably in either November or December. I am trying to do the one-shots in chronological order, where it flows like a real story, even though it's just a collection of one-shots. I will try to upload as soon as I can, but I'm not going to be home for two days, and then fall break is over on Sunday night, which means I have to go back to school on Monday. I thank you for both your views and your patience!**


	4. Sick Day Part 1

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the main characters of Once Upon a Time, however much I wish I did. I do, however, own all of my OC characters. I hope you enjoy this story, and there will be a very important author's note at the end, so please read it! Thanks to **Kara **for suggesting this prompt! **Kara, **I hope I have fulfilled your vision and that you enjoy this chapter! P.S., everyone who suggests prompts can suggest more than one prompt, though not at one time. Wait until the next chapter comes out, and then you can request more. Now, on to the story!

The coughing wakes Regina first. She hears soft coughing coming from Roland's room. Though her young son's coughs aren't heard by anyone else, it is something a mother can hear very clearly. Regina immediately gets out of her and Robin's bed and rushes into Roland's room. As she enters, Roland barely lifts his head as Regina approaches the side of his bed.

"Roland, baby, what's wrong?" Regina asks in concern as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"My tummy doesn't feel good, Mama, and my head's hot," Roland whimpers as he clutches his stomach.

No sooner than these words leave Roland's mouth does he throw up on the sheets and blankets on his bed. Roland's eyes get very wide, and he looks like he might cry.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I didn't mean to ruin my sheets," Roland sniffs as he buries his face in Regina's shirt.

Regina runs one hand through his hair while rubbing small circles on his back with the other hand.

"Roland, you have nothing to be sorry about. You got sick, these things happen. Now, why don't we go sit in the bathroom in case you feel like throwing up again, huh?" she suggests as she picks her four-year-old son up and carries him towards the bathroom.

When they enter the bathroom, Regina sits Roland down beside the bathtub before getting a wet washcloth and a thermometer out of the cabinet. She presses the wet washcloth to the young boy's forehead before taking his temperature with the thermometer. The thermometer beeps when it is finished, and Regina gasps at her son's temperature. It is 102 degrees.

"I'm really sick, aren't I, Mama?" Roland questions in fear as he looks down at the thermometer, which is still in Regina's hand.

"It's nothing that a few days of rest can't fix. You'll be better in a couple of days, sweetheart. Now, will you be okay if I go wake up Papa?" Regina asks as she gets more cool water on the washcloth before handing it back to Roland.

He nods his head slightly as Regina pushes herself off of the floor. Regina leaves the bathroom and heads back to the bedroom to wake Robin. As she approaches the door, she can hear his light snoring and she chuckles lightly to herself. Regina walks over to the bed and gently shakes Robin's shoulder. He immediately opens his eyes before turning to look at Regina.

"Regina, my love, what's wrong?" Robin inquires as he rubs sleep out of his eyes.

"Roland just threw up in his bed, and he's got a fever as well. I have him sitting in the bathroom, so can you go put his sheets and blanket on to wash?" Regina replies as she looks her husband in his pale blue eyes that are wide with concern for his youngest son.

"Of course, my love. Is there anything else that I can do?" Robin remarks while he heads for Roland's bedroom.

"After you put the dirty sheets on to wash, you can put new ones on the bed in case he wants to go back to bed. Once that's done, can you please bring all of the pillows, blankets, and sheets from our room into the bathroom?" Regina returns.

Robin simply nods before going into his son's room to get the task ahead of him done.

"Thank goodness Henry isn't awake for this," Regina think to herself when she sees that it is two in the morning.

She goes back into the bathroom to find that Roland is just sitting in the floor. The queen is glad that he didn't throw up while she was gone, because that would have upset him even more. Regina sits down in the floor beside Roland with a small cup filled with water.

"Here, baby, drink this," Regina tells her son as she hands him the cup.

"But, Mama, I don't think I can. My tummy still hurts," he reminds.

"I know that you don't want to drink any water, Roland, but you need to," Regina softly says as she rubs circles on his small back.

Roland tips the cup back and slowly drinks the water. He looks up at Regina with a slight smile, happy that he swallowed the water without a problem.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Regina smiles as Roland lays his head in her lap.

Robin comes into the small bathroom with all of the blankets, sheets, and pillows from their bedroom. He hands them to Regina, and the two of them begin to spread them out in the floor, creating a fort-like structure for Roland. Regina places a pillow under Roland's back and head before she covers him with a sheet and lightweight blanket. He snuggles beneath the covers, and soon his breathing is light, which tells Regina and Robin that he is asleep.

"Do you want me to carry him into his room, love? I made up his bed with new sheets," Robin asks his wife as she looks at their sleeping son.

"Actually, I think I'll keep him in here for a little bit longer. If I fall asleep in here, then yes, you can carry him into his room," Regina replies as she kisses her husband goodnight for the second time.

About two hours later, Robin is still awake, so he heads into the bathroom to check on his queen and their little prince. Regina is asleep as well, and Roland has his head against her chest. Robin smiles as he sees his wife and son asleep, but he knows that he must carry out Regina's plan. However, Robin decides to change the instructions Regina gave him. He carefully picks Roland off of the floor and heads for the master bedroom. Robin sits his son down on the bed he shares with Regina, and tucks the small boy into bed before going back for Regina. He carefully wraps his arms around Regina's back before picking her up off of the floor as well, with little difficulty, I might add. He carries his queen into their bedroom and slips her under the covers beside Roland. Even though Roland is sick, that is not enough to keep the thief from getting in the bed and wrapping his arm around his sick son. Robin falls asleep quickly, but both he and Regina are woken up a few hours later when they hear a noise coming from Henry's room.

"Robin, did you hear that?" Regina questions as she awakes from her sleep.

"I did, my love. I think it came from Henry's room. Shall I go investigate?" Robin answers as he props himself up on one elbow.

"Yes please, Robin. Thank you," Regina smiles as she is reminded on how loyal and helpful her husband is.

Robin heads into Henry's room and sees his oldest son curled up in a ball in the corner of his room.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Robin gently asks as he kneels down to the teen's height, since he is in the floor, after all.

"I feel sick. My stomach hurts, and it feels like my head is going to explode," Henry sniffs as a sharp pain goes through his head.

"Well, let's get you to your Mom. Roland woke up a couple of hours ago with nearly the same symptoms. I think you guys must have caught the same stomach bug. Is there anything you need before you go in there, buddy?" Robin says with a genuinely concerned face.

Though Roland was his son by blood, Robin loved Henry as if he was his own. Their family is very close, so it makes sense that each of them are worried over the others who are sick.

"Actually, Dad, can you get me a glass of Sprite from the fridge? Mom always used to give me some when I was sick as a kid," Henry requests as he shakily stands up.

"Sure, son. Go into the master bedroom and tell your mom what's wrong. I'll be right up with your Sprite," Robin replies.

"Actually, I think I need to go to the bathroom first. I feel like I might throw up," Henry groans as he heads towards the adjourning bathroom.

Robin makes sure that Henry gets into the bathroom before he heads down the stairs into the kitchen to get a glass of Sprite for the sick teenager.

Robin hurries up the stairs with the Sprite and hears Henry throwing up in the bathroom. He knocks on the door to let Henry know he is coming in before he comes in and sits on the floor beside him. The former thief slowly hands the glass to Henry, which the teen reluctantly takes and drinks all of it before turning back towards the toilet. Regina comes into the bathroom and walks over to Henry.

"Robin, can you go watch Roland for me? I'll stay with Henry," Regina says as she sits in the floor next to her son.

"Of course, my love. I think Henry and Roland both have the same stomach bug," Robin tells her as he heads for their bedroom.

Regina simply nods before she begins rubbing circles on Henry's back like she did when he was much younger.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Regina worriedly questions.

"I felt terrible all of the sudden, and my head feels like it is going to explode any minute," Henry groans as a knot forms in his stomach.

"Well, I'll go get you some medicine. You can go into my room and climb into my bed. Just don't wake Roland up, because he finally went back to sleep," Regina tells Henry as she helps him off of the floor.

Henry simply nods before walking into Regina and Robin' bedroom. He slips under the covers on Regina's side of the bed before letting his head fall against his mother's pillow. When Regina walks into her bedroom, she sees all of her boys asleep, including Robin. She chuckles to herself before climbing into the bed and settling down beside both Henry and Roland. Almost instinctively, Roland lays his head against her stomach and Henry lays his head against her chest. Regina smiles down at her two boys as they settle down against her. She knows that she will not get any more sleep, but that is okay with her.

Regina wakes up at eight in the morning to find the scent of bacon and pancakes wafting up to her room, and she knows that Robin must be up making breakfast. Roland and Henry begin to rouse, and she runs a hand through both of their hair.

"Good morning, my little princes," Regina sweetly says as she kisses both of her boys' foreheads.

"Good morning, Mama," Roland softly replies.

"Morning, Mom," Henry drowsily responds as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"Are you boys feeling any better?" Regina asks as she starts to get out of the bed.

"A little bit," both boys respond.

"That's good. The road to recovery starts with a little bit of tender love and care," she tells her sons as she grabs Roland in her arms to take him downstairs.

Roland wraps his arms around Regina's neck while she takes him into the living room. She sets him down on the couch before spreading a blanket over his legs.

"Now you stay put while I get your medicine, okay?" Regina tells him as she finishes tucking the blanket around him.

"Yes, Mama," Roland responds with a small smile.

Regina enters the kitchen and is instantly wrapped in a hug. Robin hugs her and then kisses her lips before handing her a medicine cup filled with Roland's medicine.

"Here you are, my love. Your breakfast is ready as well," Robin assures her while placing her hand on his heart.

"Thank you, Robin. Can you go and get Henry out of our bed and bring him down to the living room? I want both of the boys to be in the same room where I can watch both of them," Regina responds.

"Of course, Regina. I'll put him in the armchair when I bring him downstairs," Robin tells her.

He heads into the master bedroom to get their oldest son and bring him down to the living room.

"Dad, what's going on?" Henry asks as Robin heads closer to the bed.

"Your Mom wants me to bring you down to the living room where you and Roland can be in the same room," Robin replies.

Henry allows Robin to pick him up and carry him down to the living room to be with his mother and brother.

Regina hands Robin a plate piled high with bacon and pancakes before giving both Henry and Roland their medicine and a package of crackers.

"Here you go, boys. Now, if you don't want to eat all of your crackers, you don't have to. I'll go get a movie for you both to watch," Regina tells her sons.

While she's upstairs in Henry's room looking for a movie both of them will enjoy, Regina feels like something else is going to happen. She shrugs it off as she settles on the perfect movie for both of her boys. When Regina enters the living room again, both Henry and Roland perk up when they see Regina is putting _Percy Jackson_ _and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief _into the DVD player. After watching the beginning, Robin heads off for work and promises to be back in time to help Regina make dinner and watch over the boys.

The day passes by rather quickly and soon, Robin is home to help Regina in any way he can, but, he suddenly feels light-headed once he enters the house. The thief decides it is nothing to worry about, so he goes into the living room to relieve Regina of watching the boys. Robin finds Regina sitting on a pillow between the boys, and they are playing a game of UNO on the couch.

"Draw two, Mama!" Roland smiles as he plays a yellow draw two card on the stack.

"Good play, Roland," Henry smirks as he gives his brother a thumbs-up.

"I see how you two are playing, and I will not let you do it again!" Regina laughs as she tickles Roland's stomach.

Robin watches his wife and their sons continue to play the hand of UNO before he comes in. When Roland wins, Robin decides to announce his presence, so he comes up beside Henry.

"How are your two patients doing, my love?" Robin questions as he places a kiss on the top of Regina's head.

"They're doing much better. I think they'll only need a day or two more of rest before Henry can go back to school and Roland can go back to his daily activities," the queen smiles at her thief.

"Do you want me to watch them while you go and make dinner?" he asks her as she runs her fingers over his lion tattoo.

"That would be great. Just don't get too close to them, Robin. They're still contagious," Regina responds.

"Then why have you been near them all day?" Robin inquires out of concern for his wife.

"I rarely get sick, so I think I'll be okay," she smiles as she heads for the kitchen to prepare dinner for the two of them and get crackers for Henry and Roland.

Dinner is ready in thirty minutes, so Regina brings Robin his shake-and-bake chicken and gives the boys each a package of crackers. Robin eagerly begins to eat his chicken, only to run into the bathroom after he eats the first piece. Regina soon hears a noise coming from the bathroom, so she decides to investigate.

"Boys, you stay right here on the couch. I'm going to go and check on Papa," Regina tells them while she heads into the closest bathroom.

When she enters the small bathroom, she sees Robin in front of the toilet, throwing up as he grips the toilet seat.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Regina asks in worried tone.

When he finishes emptying his stomach, he turns towards Regina to answer.

"I think I caught the stomach bug from Henry and Roland after being around both of them last night. I guess I get sick easier than you do, my love," Robin says with a small grin.

"Well, I think we need to get you into the living room with the boys where I can keep an eye on all of you," Regina tells her husband as she helps him get off of the floor.

"As you wish," Robin grins while looking into Regina's eyes.

**Author's Note: Thank you Kara for suggesting this prompt! I know it is not completely finished based on what you want, but this prompt is going to be broken up into two chapters, because I started writing, and it is just so easy to write fluff where all of them are sick and Regina is being Super Mom. Once again, I hope you enjoyed, Kara, and please leave a comment telling me if I fulfilled your vision. I'll try to post the second part of this prompt as soon as I can, but I do have lots of schoolwork. Until the next update, my lovely readers! **

**P.S. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **


	5. Sick Day Part 2

**Chapter 4 Part 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the main characters of Once Upon a Time, however much I wish I did. I do, however, own all of my OC characters. I hope you enjoy this story, and there will be a very important author's note at the end, so please read it! Thanks to **Kara **for suggesting this prompt! **Kara, **I hope I have fulfilled your vision and that you enjoy this chapter! P.S., everyone who suggests prompts can suggest more than one prompt, though not at one time. Wait until the next chapter comes out, and then you can request more. Now, on to the story!

After Regina helps Robin into the living room, she heads into the kitchen to get all of her boys their medicine and their dinner. She decides that Henry and Roland can try to eat some soup since they look much better than they did this morning. Regina blows on Roland's soup to cool it down, knowing her youngest son won't think twice before diving into his bowl of chicken noodle soup. Henry, on the other hand, knows better than to eat soup when steam is coming off of it. The queen also grabs a package of crackers and a small bowl of soup for Robin before walking back into the living room to give her boys their dinner.

"Here you go, Roland. It's chicken noodle soup, your favorite," Regina grins as she carefully hands him the bowl.

"Thank you, Mama! It looks so yummy!" Roland excitedly says while wrapping his small arms around his mother's waist.

Regina returns the hug before handing Henry his bowl of soup and giving Robin his soup and crackers.

"Thanks, Mom," Henry politely remarks as he begins to blow on the hot liquid.

"You're welcome, Henry. Now, if you boys eat a good dinner, you might be able to have a little bit of apple pie for dessert," she tells her sons with a small twinkle in her eye.

"That sounds delicious, love," Robin remarks as Regina sits down next to him.

"The apple pie's not for you, thief," Regina playfully scolds as she smacks Robin on the arm.

"What do you mean, Regina? I always eat a good dinner," Robin reminds with a very childish pouty face.

Regina simply laughs before answering her husband.

"Yes, you do, Robin, but you're sick. I don't want you throwing up again if possible," she explains to him, grinning as Robin deepens his frown.

"But, Regina…" he whines, which causes Henry and Roland to laugh at their father's childish antics.

"Papa, Mama's right. She's _always _right," Roland giggles at his father's behavior.

"Yeah, Dad. You're not gonna win this argument, so just stop while you're ahead," Henry suggests, trying not to start laughing hysterically again.

"My own sons are turned against me now? Regina, I think you corrupted them while I was at work today," Robin jokes.

"I did no such thing. Now, who wants apple pie?" Regina smirks at her husband.

"Wait a minute. Don't tell me _that's _supposed to be _Hook!" _Robin laughs as the four of them watch _Peter Pan _on the couch.

"That's who it's _supposed _to be, yes. Walt Disney didn't really capture the devilishly handsome pirate we know, did he?" Regina responds with a smile as animated Hook tries to shoot Pan down with cannonballs.

"I surprised Hook isn't trying to hunt down this Walt Disney and get him to change the movie. I'm so glad there's not a movie like that about _me," _Robin grins.

"Well, actually…." Henry begins.

"Don't tell me there _is _a movie about _me. _Please don't," Robin begs his oldest son.

"There is," Henry blurts.

"And there it is! Let me guess, I look nothing like I do in real life, right?" the thief responds to this outrage.

"Well, you're a fox, Robin," Regina chuckles.

"I'm an _animal?! _I'm not even a person! Okay, I need to join Hook on his search for Walt Disney right now! I don't care if I'm sick, Walt Disney _will _change the lies he has put in the heads of the children of this realm," Robin angrily remarks.

"You might find that hard, Dad, since Walt Disney's been dead since way before Emma was born," Henry reveals to his step-dad.

"Then how can I change this incorrect version of me if the guy whose studio made it is dead?" Robin questions in outrage.

Regina kisses her thief on the lips in an effort to calm her husband down. He returns the kiss with no hesitation, and Roland makes a disgusted face and tries his hardest to cover his eyes with a pillow.

"Ewwwwww! Mama and Papa are kissing!" Roland yells out while hiding behind his pillow.

"Kissing's not so bad, Roland. You may not mind it so much one day," Henry chuckles at his younger brother.

"How would you know, Henry? You haven't kissed a girl, have you?" Roland questions.

Regina and Robin pull apart before Regina looks at her oldest son with a no-nonsense look on her face.

"Yes, Henry, _have _you kissed a girl without me knowing?" Regina inquires.

"No, Mom, I promise! Jefferson would kill me if I kissed Grace without him knowing!" Henry blushes, casting Roland a _thanks a lot _look in the process.

"Good. That's how it should be. Now, I think I'm going to go take a hot shower. Will you three be okay while I'm gone?" Regina asks her boys.

"Yes, Mom," Roland and Henry answer in sync.

"Robin?" Regina questions, wanting her husband to answer her.

She still gets no reply from Robin.

"Robin," she tries again.

"I think Papa's asleep, Mama," Roland smiles as he watches his slumbering father wrap the blanket tighter around himself.

"Well, you two behave yourselves while I'm gone. Watch a movie or play UNO while I'm in the shower, okay? No funny business. I mean it," Regina warns with her stern look that Roland and Henry know is just her way of reminding them to be on their best behavior.

Henry and Roland both give their mother a salute before Henry starts _Star Wars _and Regina heads for the master bathroom.

When Regina gets out of the shower, it is just past eight o'clock. After getting dressed in her nightclothes, she goes downstairs to check on all three of her boys. When Regina reaches the living room, she only hears the low volume of the TV, still playing _Star Wars. _That is weird for the queen, because generally Henry, Roland, and Robin comment every five seconds about the movie they watch. As she comes up behind the couch, she notices that Roland has positioned himself under Robin's arm, and both of them are peacefully sleeping, a snore escaping from Robin's mouth every now and again. Henry is similarly asleep in the armchair, with his head dangling off the arm of the chair. Regina smiles at the sight of her family sleeping so peacefully, that she can't bear to wake any of them up from their well-deserved slumber. Instead, she picks the blanket up from the floor that has escaped Robin's grasp and wraps it around her husband and their youngest son. She does the same for Henry, grabbing his Superman throw blanket he's had since he was a kid and wraps it around him. Content that all of her boys are comfy and cozy, Regina heads upstairs to get her much needed rest as well. As she settles down beneath the covers, she feels a bit light-headed, but blames that on the fact that she had a busy day today. Boy is she wrong…

The next morning, Regina wakes up early, since it is Thursday, a school day, and she plans for Henry to go back to school today if he's better. The queen walks down the stairs and into the living room to find Robin, Roland, and Henry just the way she left them last night: sleeping. Quietly, she goes over to Henry and feels his forehead. His fever has completely gone away, which is a good sign that he is better. Regina gently shakes his shoulders, which causes his head to pop up and his eyes to open. Henry lets out a groan as his eyes adjust to the light, and he stretches his arms out.

"Morning, Mom," Henry greets as he lets out a yawn.

"Good morning, Henry. Do you feel well enough to go to school today?" Regina asks her son, concern written on her face.

"I think so. I just hope I didn't miss too much work while I was out," Henry says with a half-smile.

"Mary-Margaret probably won't have you make it up even if you did, Henry," Regina smiles as she goes to make breakfast for her son.

Henry walks into his room and gets dressed for school before coming downstairs to eat. When he sits down at the table in front of his pancakes, Roland comes into the room, wiping sleep out of his eyes as he does so.

"Morning, Mama. Morning, Henry," he sleepily says as he yawns.

"Morning, kiddo," Henry returns before stuffing his mouth full of the delicious pancakes that Regina made.

"Good morning, Roland. Did you sleep well?" Regina greets her son as she picks him up and gives him a big hug and kiss.

Roland nods his head before pointing towards Robin, who is still asleep on the couch, snoring lightly.

Regina laughs as she sits her son back down on the floor. The four-year-old instantly pulls out his chair and sits down for breakfast. While Henry and Roland eat and discuss what video game they're going to play after Henry gets home from school, Regina starts to tidy up the living room, cleaning up the discarded blankets and pillows. That is when the doorbell rings. The queen stops what she's doing and goes to the door to see who it is. Opening the door, she finds a man that has recently been considered part of their family.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Regina asks the member of her husband's band of Merry Men.

"I heard that both the lads and Robin are sick. I came to see if I could help," Will Scarlet answers.

"That's nice of you, but Henry and Roland are already better. Robin's the only one that's sick," the queen tells him.

"Oh. Can I come and see them? Hook asked me to give them something," Will questions.

"Of course. They'll be happy to see you, I'm sure."

With that, Regina opens the door and lets Will come into the house. Roland and Henry are still eating and talking when he enters the dining room, so Will decides to act devastated that they haven't noticed him yet.

"What? No hug for Uncle Will?" he asks with a slight frown to play up the act.

Roland and Henry instantly turn around and see Will standing in the doorframe.

"Uncle Will!" they both shout excitedly.

"Hi, lads. I brought you something," Will tells them.

"What'd you bring us, Uncle Will?" Roland excitedly asks, looking at his "uncle" with wide eyes.

After Will Scarlet, aka the Knave of Hearts, came back to Storybrooke, he made amends with Robin. Robin even went as far as to letting Will be an honorary uncle to Henry and Roland, which Regina agreed with. Though he's not their uncle by blood, Roland and Henry love spending time with Will.

"I brought you some of this, Roland!" Will announces as he hands him three Tupperware containers.

Henry comes and takes the lid off of one of the containers and finds a blue blob. He laughs to himself as he realizes what it is.

"Really, Uncle Will? Jell-O?" Henry skeptically asks with a bemused look on his face.

"Aye, lad. Killian and I thought its medicinal properties would help you lads and your father get better soon," Will smiles at his oldest "nephew."

Henry just cracks a grin at his adopted uncle, unable to believe that now two people of Storybrooke believe that Jell-O has healing properties.

"Henry, you need to get to school," Regina reminds as she notices the time.

"I almost forgot. Bye, Mom! Bye, Uncle Will!" Henry shouts as he slings his backpack over his shoulder.

"Do you want me to walk with you to school, lad?" Will questions.

"Why do I need extra precaution, Uncle Will? The Snow Queen's been defeated," Henry reminds.

"Ya never know, Henry. She might have some secret allies still in the town, or there could be criminals around," Will smrks.

"I'm pretty sure _you're _the only thief left in Storybrooke, Uncle Will," Henry remarks with a grin.

"Fair point, lad. Now, Roland, do you want me to take you to the park while your Mama takes care of your Papa?" Will asks his youngest nephew.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Roland happily cheers while dancing around.

"Make sure you grab your coat, Roland," Regina instructs as her youngest son runs for the front door.

"I will, Mama!" he promises, an adorable grin on his face showing his dimples.

"Make sure you watch him, Will. And make sure Henry gets to school without problems, okay?" Regina instructs.

"Don't worry, milady. Your lads are in fine hands," Will promises.

"I'll make sure Uncle Will doesn't lose either of us, Mom," Henry assures.

"Good. Now, you two enjoy your day, all right? I'll see you both later this afternoon," Regina says as she wraps both of her boys in a hug.

They each return the hug before walking out the front door with Will. Who knew relief could come in the form of Will Scarlet?

Later in the afternoon, Roland and Will head for Henry's school to pick the teenager up and head home. Roland is happily sitting on Will's shoulders, looking out for his older brother while Will texts Killian and Hannah, telling them he'll be late for dinner since he has to take Henry and Roland home.

"I see him, Uncle Will!" Roland suddenly says as Henry gets closer.

Will lets the four-year-old down from his shoulders and walks towards the teenager.

"Henry, Henry, Henry! Guess what Uncle Will and I did at the park today!" Roland excitedly says to Henry, looking up at the older boy with wide eyes.

"I don't know, Roland. What did you do?" Henry asks his younger brother with a small smile.

"We played knights and dragons! I was the knight, and I defeated the dragon!" Roland cheers.

"You beat Uncle Will?" Henry questions in an amused voice, knowing that Will let Roland win.

"Yes, I did! Uncle Will, can we go home and help Mama take care of Papa?" Roland replies.

"Sure we can, lad. I'll race ya there!" Will smirks as he begins running towards the mayor's house.

Henry and Roland race after their uncle, both of them laughing at Will's antics.

Soon the three boys reach the mayor's house, with Will reaching the door first.

"I beat ya!" Will boasts as he opens the door.

"I'll beat you next time, Uncle Will," Henry confidently tells him.

"We'll see about that, lad," he smirks.

When the three of them enter the front door, Robin is standing near the base of the stairs with a concerned look on his face.

"Shouldn't you be lying down, mate? You're still sick," Will reminds.

"I ate Hook's Jell-O. I'll be fine," Robin lies, but everyone can tell that he is lying.

"Dad, what's _really _is going on?" Henry worriedly asks.

"Your Mom said she was going to the bathroom and that she'd be right back. That was ten minutes ago," Robin answers softly.

"And you didn't bother to knock on the door?" Henry questions.

"No, that didn't come to mind," Robin admits as he heads for the bathroom door.

He softly knocks on the door before talking.

"Regina, my love, are you okay in there?" Robin inquires.

He receives a groan in response. Robin hurriedly throws the door open and finds Regina kneeled down by the toile, which is filled with the remains of her lunch.

"I think Mama's sick," Roland realizes as he comes and sits down beside his mother.

"That's crazy, Roland. Mom _never _gets sick, not even when I'm sick," Henry says.

"Henry, she's never been around _three _sick people at once," Robin reminds.

"I guess it's my turn to be sick now," Regina says with a forced smile.

"You know what that means, boys?" Robin asks with a grin.

"What does it mean, Papa?" Roland questions, his dimple appearing as he does so.

"That means we can pamper Mama until she gets better!" Robin announces as he carries her into the living room before setting her down on the couch.

Henry and Roland then cover Regina up with a throw blanket and place a pillow behind her head. All three of her boys give her a kiss, Henry and Roland on the cheek, and Robin on the lips. After that, Henry puts on one of Regina's favorite movies and Henry and Roland go into the other room to watch TV in Henry's room. Robin goes into the kitchen to make dinner. Regina feels relieved that she has three caring boys in her life that will take care of her in her time of need.

Regina is sick for three days with the flu. Each day, Robin wakes the boys up and makes sure Henry gets ready for school. Then he makes breakfast for the four of them and gets Roland ready for the day. Will comes over at eight to walk Henry to school and take Roland along with him. Robin leaves for work around nine, to which at that time Will and Roland come back home to take care of Regina while Robin is at work. When Henry gets home from school, he relieves Will of both babysitting duty and from watching Regina. Henry and Roland take care of Regina until Robin gets home from work. When Robin returns home, he and Henry start dinner, and Roland keeps Regina company in the living room by playing a card game with her. When Regina gets better, she feels the best she has ever felt, thanks to her three boys, and even Will Scarlet, taking great care of her for those three days.

"I can't thank you boys enough for taking care of me," Regina tells Henry, Robin, and Roland as they eat at the table the day after she gets better.

"It's not trouble, my queen. You did the same for us," Robin assures.

"Besides, Mama, it was fun getting to act like a doctor!" Roland giggles as he grabs another roll from the basket.

"You three are the best thing that ever happened to me, you know that?" Regina asks with a huge smile.

"You're the best thing that happened to us too, my love," Robin returns as he kisses the top of her head.

"Yeah, Mom, I don't know where'd I'd be without you," Henry remarks with a grin.

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end of **_Kara's _**prompt! **_Kara, _**I hope I fulfilled your vision, so please make sure and review on if I did that. I also want to thank my 35 followers and the 21 people who put this story on their favorites list. You guys are fantastic! The next chapter is going to be for **_dirtymonstaa. _**Thank you all for your support; and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 Part 2! Until the next update, my lovely readers! **

**P.S. : You can still suggest prompts, and I will try to get them done as soon as possible, with going in chronological order, so **The D.E.V.R.O.N., **yours will take place in three more chapters.**


	6. Jealous Robin

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the main characters of Once Upon a Time, however much I wish I did. I do, however, own all of my OC characters. I hope you enjoy this story, and there will be a very important author's note at the end, so please read it! Thanks to **dirtymonstaa **for suggesting this prompt! **Dirtymonstaa, **I hope I have fulfilled your vision and that you enjoy this chapter! Now, on with the story!

Thanksgiving is nearing in Storybrooke, and most people couldn't be happier. There is, however, one person who wishes something could be different. Regina is somewhat upset that Henry is spending the week with _Emma. _It's his week with _her, _and Regina hates that one week of the month more than anything. It's the one week she can barely sleep. It's the one week she finds herself wanting to do more with the Charmings just to spend more time with Henry. It's the one week that Robin has never been around to see, until now.

"Regina, darling, what's wrong?" he asks the day after Henry has left to go to the Charmings for the week.

"Nothing's wrong, Robin. I just am thinking of what I need to get done while Henry's away, that's all," Regina assures, though that's not what's _really _bothering her.

"If you say so," Robin remarks as he kisses Regina on the lips.

Regina happily returns the kiss before she looks around for her youngest son.

"Robin, where's Roland?" she questions her husband.

"I think he's in the living room playing a video game, dear. Why?" Robin responds.

"Oh, no reason. I just want someone to go to the grocery store with me," Regina answers.

"I can come too," Robin tells his wife as he follows her into the living room, where Roland is playing _Mario Kart _on the Wii.

"That won't be necessary, thief. Roland and I are perfectly capable of grocery shopping, aren't we, my little prince?" Regina explains to her husband.

"Yes, Mama. Are we going now?" Roland sweetly questions.

"Yes, my little monkey. Go get your coat and we can go," Regina smiles at her son.

Roland runs out of the room to grab his coat, and Robin looks at Regina in confusion.

"Regina, we always go to the grocery store as a family. What's different about today?" Robin asks his wife.

"There's nothing different, Robin. I just want to spend some one-on-one time with Roland, that's all. You can go hunting with the Merry Men if you wish. Roland and I will be home around lunch," Regina replies.

"That's okay, Regina. I understand that you want some mother-son bonding time with Roland. Sorry for intruding on that," Robin apologizes.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Robin. I love you," she reminds as she kisses his lips.

"I love you too," he agrees after their kiss.

"I'm ready to go now, Mama!" Roland announces as he comes up in front of his parents.

"Well, let's go then, Roland," Regina smiles at her youngest son as she picks him up in her arms.

"Bye, Papa!" Roland says as he wraps his arms around his father's neck.

"Bye, kiddo. Be good for Mama, okay?" Robin smiles as he tickles Roland's stomach.

"I will, Papa. Stop tickling me!" the boy shrieks as his father continues tickling him.

Robin soon stops and kisses Regina goodbye before she and Roland head out the door.

Regina and Roland walk around the grocery store, getting things for the house for the week, and getting a few things Regina knows she'll need for Thanksgiving. She is going to meet with Hannah, Ruby, Belle, and Snow early next week to discuss who is bringing what to Thanksgiving. Henry and Roland convinced Regina to have a family Thanksgiving. Regina, however, denied having it at their house, just in case things were to go south quickly. She did not need the house to burn down, or anything else to happen. Hannah and Killian offered to have Thanksgiving at their house, which everyone agreed to.

"Mama, can we get some ice cream for later tonight?" Roland sweetly asks his mother.

"Of course we can, sweetie. What flavor do you want?" she questions, pretty sure she already knows the answer.

"Rocky Road!" Roland cheers as he picks a container of it out of the store's freezer.

"Make sure you get some vanilla for…" Regina starts before she stops herself.

"Get vanilla for who, Mama? Henry's at Emma's," Roland reminds.

"Yes, I remember now. I just forgot for a minute. Silly me," Regina says with a forced smile.

Roland smiles up at his mother as he puts the rocky road ice cream into the basket. They soon head for the check-out counter, ready to pay for their groceries and get home. After Regina pays for the groceries, they head out to the car, Roland holding on tightly to Regina's hand. She makes sure Roland is clipped into his car seat before she puts the grocery bags in the trunk of the car. Regina now closes the trunk and climbs into the driver's seat.

"Are you ready, Roland?" Regina asks her son as she turns the key in the ignition.

"Yes, Mama, I am," he answers.

Regina pulls the car out of the parking lot and heads for their house. They reach the house in about five minutes. Regina unclips her seatbelt before getting out of the car and unclipping Roland's seat belt.

"Can you help Mama carry the groceries inside, Roland?" Regina asks her son.

Roland nods his head before getting a few bags out of the trunk of the car. The two of them quickly put the groceries away before heading into the living room. Cocoa, the family's new Labrador Retriever that they found a couple of weeks ago, comes bounding into the living room, her tail wagging happily, and barking in excitement.

"Hi, Cocoa. Do you want to play?" Roland asks his puppy as he pets her silky fur.

The puppy yips in response, which Roland takes as a "yes." He grabs the puppy's favorite toy, a stuffed rabbit and throws it across the room. Cocoa chases after it and brings it back to Roland before licking the boy's face with her slobbery tongue. The puppy's tongue begins to tickle under Roland's chin, and he begins to laugh, hard.

"Mama, make her stop. It tickles!" Roland suddenly shouts out.

"Cocoa, fetch!" Regina calls out to the chocolate Labrador as she throws the rabbit in the opposite direction of Roland.

Cocoa bounds after the stuffed rabbit. This gives Regina just enough time to scoop Roland up in her arms and start to blow raspberries on his stomach. That cause Roland to laugh hysterically, and soon Regina is laughing too.

"Is my little monkey ticklish?" Regina smiles down at her son as she tickles his stomach with her fingers.

"You know I am, Mama!" Roland says between laughs as Regina continues to tickle him.

Cocoa comes running back to mother and son and tries to nose her way into Regina's arms as well. The puppy instead settles for laying her head in Regina's lap. The queen laughs at the fact that her son is sprawled out in her arms and that the dog is sprawled out on her legs.

"What do you say we take Cocoa for a walk after lunch, Roland?" Regina asks her son.

"That sounds like fun, doesn't it Cocoa?" Roland responds.

Cocoa answers with a yip and a smile appears on Roland's face.

"Cocoa says she would love to go on a walk after lunch, Mama," he explains to his mother.

"Well, then let's make some lunch then. What do you want to eat?" Regina asks as they head into the kitchen to wash their hands.

"Grilled cheese sounds yummy!" Roland announces as he stands on the tops of Regina's feet in order to reach the kitchen sink.

He still can't quite reach the kitchen sink's faucet on his own, so either Robin or Regina lets him stand on their feet. Once he finishes washing his hands, Roland gets off of Regina's feet and grabs the cheese out of the fridge for his mother, and Regina grabs the bread and turns on the eye of the stove. Roland comes running over towards the stove, which scares Regina a bit.

"Roland, sweetie, be careful. The eye of the stove is on," she reminds her four-year-old son.

"Yes, Mama. Can I help you make the grilled cheese?" Roland innocently responds.

"Of course you can, baby. Do you think we should make Papa one too?" Regina answers.

"I think we should. He might be home for lunch as a surprise!" Roland remarks.

Usually, Robin works during lunchtime and is only home for breakfast and dinner, but today might be different.

"I'm home," Robin announces as he enters the sweet-smelling kitchen and hugging his wife and their son.

"I made you grilled cheese, Papa!" Roland announces to his father.

"You did? Did you make it all by yourself?" Robin asks with a smile.

"Well, Mama helped, a little," the four-year-old answers with a smile before sitting down at the dining room table. "Well, whoever made it certainly did a good job," Robin praises as he kisses Regina's head.

"Mama and I are going to take Cocoa for a walk after lunch, Papa. Do you want to come?" Roland sweetly asks his father, his dimples appearing as he does so.

"That sounds great, Roland. I would love to…." Robin starts.

"Actually, Roland, I was thinking we could spend some more time together without Papa. Is that okay with you, my little prince?" Regina smiles at her youngest son.

"Okay, Mama! Sorry, Papa, but Mama and I are spending the day together," Roland apologizes.

Robin's face turns to a slightly dejected one.

"That's okay, son. Can you give Mama and Papa a minute to be alone, please?" the thief questions.

Roland nods his head before running into the living room to play _Mario Kart_ on the Wii. Regina sighs as she buries her head in her hands.

"Regina, what's wrong? Why are you avoiding me today?" Robin inquires in concern.

"I just want to spend time with our son. Is that so wrong?" Regina responds, her voice starting to crack.

"There's nothing wrong with that, my love. But, it would be nice if we could do things as a family. Henry may not be here, but the three of us are still a family," Robin softly says as he wraps his arms around Regina.

"You just don't get it, do you?! And to think, I thought you understood me, thief!" the queen suddenly yells.

"Regina, I _do _understand you. I know you love Roland as much as you love Henry. But, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. Please tell me what's bothering you," the thief pleads, his eyes growing wide in concern.

"I just want to have more time with Roland than I'm getting with Henry. I have to share Henry with Emma and the Charmings, but I don' have to share Roland with anyone. I just don't want to lose him, too," Regina reveals, tears falling down her cheeks as she buries her face in Robin's shirt.

Robin immediately feels like an idiot for not noticing this change in his wife before now.

"Regina, I'm sorry I didn't realize that before now. I never realized how sharing Henry with Emma and the Charmings had this effect on you. Can you ever forgive me?" Robin tells his wife, hoping she'll put this all behind her.

"There's nothing to forgive, thief," Regina smiles up at her husband as she breathes in his unique forest scent.

As soon as Robin looks down at Regina he puts on his best pouty face.

"What's with the face, Robin?" Regina laughs.

"What face?" Robin jokingly asks, well aware of what his wife is referring to.

"The face you have when I don't let you have enough of whatever dessert I make for dinner. What's the matter with you now?" she returns with a grin.

"You'll think it's silly, love," he tells her.

"We've been married for how long, Robin? I think I'm used to your so called "silliness" by now," Regina grins.

"I'm jealous!" Robin blurts out suddenly.

Regina looks at her husband in confusion.

"Who could you possibly be jealous of, Robin? You're the only man I love," she asks.

"I'm jealous of Roland!" Robin nearly yells, his face flushing red as he announces this.

Regina simply laughs at her husband's remark.

"And what is so funny, milady?" Robin questions.

"You're jealous of our son? What has he done to you?" Regina chuckles, still not believing what she's hearing.

"You've been spending so much time with Roland lately that I feel neglected. We haven't had any time to ourselves for quite a while now. I just miss you, Regina. I miss our special time that we have together. Now, don't get me wrong, I love both of our boys to death, but there are times where I just want to be with you. Roland's been taking up all of your time, and I've been forced to play online video games with _David and Leroy _of all people! So, that, my queen, is why I am exceedingly jealous of our son," Robin reveals.

"I never knew you felt that way, Robin. You know I love you, right?" Regina responds, hoping her thief knows the truth.

"Yes, my love, I know you love me. I just miss spending one-on-one time with you," Robin says before he kisses Regina on the lips.

"Well, we can spend time together when we get back home tonight, just the two of us. I promise," Regina tells her husband.

"That sounds great. Now, what should we do with our little monkey for the rest of the day?" Robin responds with a wide grin on his face.

"Well, I think he wanted to go to the park and show you how good he's gotten at the monkey bars. Shall we do that?" Regina asks.

"I'm sure he would enjoy that. We can take Cocoa, too. Roland, go grab your jacket! We're going to the park!" Robin calls to his son.

Roland instantly turns the Wii off and grabs his jacket before appearing in front of his parents, ready to go to the park.

The hours quickly pass by, and soon Regina and Robin are getting Roland ready for bed. The young boy has finished his bath, and is all dressed in his Batman pajamas.

"All right, Roland, bedtime," Regina tells her son as she picks him up off of the living room floor where he is playing with his Legos.

"Okay, Mama. Can Papa read me a story before I go to bed?" Roland yawns as he wraps his arms around his mother's neck.

"Of course, baby. Robin, Roland wants you to read him a bedtime story while I tuck him in," the queen calls to her husband as she heads up the stairs towards Roland's bedroom.

"I'm coming, my love," Robin assures.

As Regina tucks the covers around Roland, Robin reads his son _Don't Laugh Joe, _a story about a possum child that must learn to play dead, but he keeps laughing. Roland laughs at the funny voices Robin does to accommodate each character, and soon, the little outlaw is asleep in his bed. Regina and Robin both kiss their son's forehead before closing the door softly behind them. The outlaw and his queen head for their bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind them.

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end of **_dirtymonstaa's _**prompt!** _Dirtymonstaa_** I hope I fulfilled your vision, so please make sure and review on if I did that. I also want to thank my 42 followers and the 28 people who put this story on their favorites list. You guys are fantastic! The next chapter is going to be a Thanksgiving chapter. (Yes, I know that it will be late, but, oh well.) Thank you all for your support; and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Until the next update, my lovely readers! **


	7. Snow Day Part 1

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the main characters of Once Upon a Time, however much I wish I did. I do, however, own all of my OC characters. I hope you enjoy this story, and there will be a very important author's note at the end, so please read it! Thanks to **The D.E.V.R.O.N **for suggesting this prompt! **The D.E.V.R.O.N **I hope I have fulfilled your vision and that you enjoy this chapter! Now, on with the story!

Roland's footsteps echo on the hardwood floor as he runs into Henry's room. A smile is on the four-year-old's face even as he enters his older brother's room.

"Henry! Henry, wake up!" Roland begs as he shakes the older boy's shoulder.

Henry groans in response before covering his face with his pillow. He loves spending time with his younger brother; he really does, but not so early in the morning. However, Roland is persistent in waking Henry up.

"You _have _to wake up, Henry! I have something to show you!" Roland nearly yells while flopping down on the bed beside his brother.

"What is it that you want to show me, little man?" Henry asks before sitting up in the bed.

"I'm _not _little, Henry. Mama says I'm a big boy," Roland returns in a defensive tone.

This results in a laugh from Henry before he ruffles the younger boy's hair. It is then that the teenager realizes what time it is. The clock on his nightstand reads 8:00, and it's Friday, meaning school starts at 8:15.

"I'm gonna be late! Thanks for waking me up, Roland!" Henry quickly realizes before rummaging through his dresser for some clean clothes.

"You have school today?" Roland questions in a slightly disappointed tone, his lip poking out in a pout as he does so.

"Yes, Roland. You know I have school Monday through Friday," Henry answers while he slips a clean long-sleeve shirt over his head.

"Even in the snow?" the little outlaw asks his older brother.

Henry stops putting on his shoes and looks at Roland with a look of pure joy.

"It snowed last night?" he inquires, his eyes getting wider in excitement.

"That's what I was trying to tell you! We have to go wake up Mama and Papa," Roland reveals to Henry before running towards their parents' room.

"Wait for me, Roland!" Henry softly calls down the hallway.

The two boys quietly open the door to their parents' room before softly creeping towards the bed. However, as they approach, Henry puts his hand in front of Roland's chest to stop the younger boy from going any further.

"What's wrong, Henry?" Roland asks out of concern for their parents.

"They look too peaceful to wake up," Henry whispers to his brother while motioning to Robin and Regina, who are still sleeping in the bed.

Robin has his arm wrapped around Regina, holding her close so that her back is against his chest. Regina has her left hand interlocked with Robin's right hand while her other hand subconsciously runs over his lion tattoo. Roland makes sort of a disgusted face at the scene in front of him, to which Henry smiles down at his younger brother.

"What's the face for, Roland?" Henry asks.

"Mama and Papa are cuddling _again! _That's _worse than kissing_!" Roland remarks to Henry as he continues to observe their parents.

"Papa and Mama love each other very much, Roland. Why is that so bad?" Henry tease, knowing that's not what the four-year-old means.

"I know that they love each other, Henry, but they need to wake up. The snow's gonna melt if they don't hurry!" Roland says in a slightly complaining tone.

Henry laughs at Roland's response before he whispers a plan into the younger boy's ear. Roland's face lights up at this plan, and the two boys soon are preparing to carry out their well-prepared plan. Henry approaches Regina's side of the bed while Roland approaches Robin's side of the bed. Henry counts down from three on his fingers where Roland can see before both of them jump into the bed on either side of their parents.

"IT'S SNOWING!" Roland and Henry nearly yell in their parents' ears.

Both Robin and Regina instantly unlock themselves from the other's embrace before sitting up in the bed, looking at both of their boys in alarm.

"What's wrong, boys?" Regina asks in concern, not hearing what they said the first time.

"Nothing's wrong, Mama," Roland answers with a dimpled grin as Regina scoops the little boy up in her arms.

"Then what was all the screaming for, lads?" Robin questions, directing the question towards Henry.

"It's snowing outside!" Henry happily cheers as he throws up the curtains to his parents' bedroom.

"_That _would be what cause all of the excitement," Regina smiles at her husband as their two boys jump out of their parents' bed and run towards the stairs.

"Henry, do you wanna build a snowman?" Roland asks in a sing-song voice, doing his best to imitate Frozen.

"Come on, let's go and play!" Henry shouts out, continuing in his little brother's shenanigans.

"Boys, put on some extra layers of clothes and a coat first!" Regina calls to them before they can get too far.

"And at least stay inside for breakfast first," Robin adds.

"Okay!" Roland and Henry both answer in response before running back into their rooms to put on more layers of clothes.

Regina smiles at her sons' excitement before kissing Robin on the lips like she does every morning. Robin kisses her back before she gets out of bed and heads over for her closet. Before long, she is throwing a pile of clothes onto their bed along with her coat, mittens, and knit hat.

"I take it we're going to play in the snow too, my love?" Robin questions, coming up behind his wife as he does so.

"Yes, thief. What kind of a snow day would it be if we didn't have a good old-fashioned snowball fight with our boys?" Regina smirks before tying her red scarf around her neck.

"That would be a disgrace to snow days everywhere, I imagine," Robin says before getting out some heavier clothes to wear over his pajama shirt and pants.

About thirty minutes later, after Regina's home-made pancakes, the Hood-Mills family goes outside to start their snow day. Stepping outside, they all realize that there is much more snow on the ground than they thought. There is at least two feet worth of snow on the ground, if not more. The first thing the family does before ruining any of the freshly fallen snow is take pictures of themselves in the snow. Regina gets some good shots of Henry and Roland trying to catch snowflakes on their tongue. After watching their sons try this feat and not succeeding, Robin decides to get in on it too.

"I bet I can catch a snowflake on my tongue before you can, my boys," Robin challenges in a playful tone.

"No way, Papa! I'm gonna catch one first!" Roland responds with a dimpled smile.

"I don't think so. I've almost got one," Henry reveals as the snowflake inches closer to his open mouth.

Just before it can land though, it melts. Regina takes a lot of pictures of her three boys in the snow, wanting to remember this day forever.

As she sets the camera down on the front steps, something cold and wet hits the back of her neck. Regina wheels around to find Robin sheepishly grinning at her, a snowball in hand.

"I didn't see you standing there, my love. I'm sorry," Robin says with a small bit of sass, and a cocky face to match.

"What am I gonna do with you, thief?" she smiles at her husband before crouching down in the snow to form several snowballs at once.

"Teach him a lesson, Mom. Show him what he gets for messing with my Mom," Henry smirks before helping Regina make an armload of snowballs.

"Roland, my boy, we need to make a fort, and fast!" Robin tells his youngest son before scooping an armful of snow into a semi-rectangular shape.

"I think Mama and Henry have other ideas, Papa," Roland warns as Henry and Regina begin pelting Robin with snowballs, throwing one every now and then at Roland for good measures.

"Is this really what you want, Regina? A snowball war on our first snow day as a family?" Robin tries to persuade, but to no avail.

"You brought this upon yourself, Robin," Regina smugly smiles at him before hitting her husband in the chest with a snowball.

"Yeah, Dad. No one pelts my Mom with snowballs and gets away with it," Henry tease before hitting his step-father's back and neck with three snowballs apiece.

Robin's body shivers as the cold snow travels down the back of his jacket, but he shrugs off the cold after a while. He's the leader of the Merry Men; he should be able to handle a little cold.

"If it's a war you want, then it's a war you shall get. Roland, make some more snowballs and fast!" Robin announces to his family.

The thief settles down behind his temporary snow fort, planning on how to get Regina and Henry back for unsuspectedly attacking him with far more snowballs than he had hit Regina with. As he surveys his wife and oldest son's defense, he notices that they do not even have the foundation of a snow fort built yet. This can easily work to Robin's advantage. Roland quickly passes his father some snowballs before Robin gets to work on his ingenious plan. He quickly gather as many snowballs as he can possibly hold at once into his arms, being sure to keep his back pressed up against the newly constructed wall of his and Roland's fort. Then, when Henry and Regina start to quietly pad over in the thick blanket of snow, he attacks. One snowball hits Henry dead in the center of the teenager's chest, and the other hits him on his right shoulder. Robin throws three at Regina, one hitting her stomach, one hitting her left arm, and the last one landing directly in her hair. Roland and Robin stifle a laugh as the queen wipes the snow out of her hair before grabbing her own arsenal of snowballs to throw at her outlaws.

"Now you've done it, Robin," Regina warns before she chucks a multitude of snowballs at her husband and Roland.

Roland giggles as the snow hits him before he makes some snowballs for himself. The first one the four-year-old throws just misses Henry's shoulder, but the second one hits the older boy in the stomach. Henry's breath is momentarily knocked out of him for a second, but then he is recovered and starts to run after Roland. The younger boy starts to sprint across the yard, making zig-zags in the snow to try and escape his older brother. Henry starts to gain on Roland, and within seconds, he is two steps behind the younger boy.

Henry leaps forward, pushing Roland down into the fluffy white snow, which makes both of them laugh.

"I caught you, Roland," Henry smirks at his younger brother as both boys lay on their backs in the snow.

"You have longer legs than me, so it's not fair," Roland says with a fake pout which earns a grin from Henry.

Both boys are now covered head to toe in the powdery snow, and they couldn't be more content, or so they thought.

"Robin of Locksley, it's not very manly to hide from someone during a snowball fight," Regina playfully teases her husband as she continues searching for him.

Roland and Henry see their father hiding behind the base of Regina's prized apple tree with a finger held over his lips. Regina continues walking around the yard, closer to the apple tree, not knowing of the ambush that awaits her. The queen takes one final step before four snowballs hit her. Robin barely peeks his head out from behind the tree before throwing another round of snowballs at his wife.

"Robin, be a man and come out into the open. What kind of lesson are you teaching our sons like this?" Regina laughs as she prepares to pelt Robin with a lot of snowballs.

"I'm only teaching them to _win_, my love," Robin smirks before he runs towards Regina.

She lets out a small gasp of surprise before beginning to throw the snowballs towards her thief. He dodges each one while continuing to get closer to Regina. Once he is within fifty feet, Regina turns on her heel and starts running through the thick, powdery snow to put as much distance between herself and Robin as possible. A snowball whizzes by Robin's head and another one connects with his ribs. The thief looks over his shoulder to find Henry and Roland smiling widely at him. Three against one does not sound like good news for Robin.

"My love, what have you done to our boys? Now they want to make me lose the snowball war," Robin asks his wife with a fake hint of jealousy.

"I can't help it both of them want to be on the _winning team, _thief," Regina responds with a small smirk.

"Even still, three against one isn't very fair," Robin reminds as he continues to chase after Regina.

"All's fair in love and war, Robin," Regina reminds as she forms another snowball.

Henry and Roland now jump up from their position on the snowy grass to throw more snowballs at their dad.

"Roland, you sneak around that way and get Papa, and I'll go to the other side," Henry whispers to his younger brother.

Roland excitedly shakes his head before starting to inch forward towards Robin. On Henry's signal, both boys release their snowballs, hitting their father with every single one. Robin's once green jacket is now almost solid white, not to mention wet, from all of the snow. Regina smiles and laughs as Robin spits snow out of his mouth, but that just makes the thief more intent on catching his queen. Regina quickly starts to tire, so Robin puts on more speed and suddenly, he's one step behind her. Robin gently tackles her into the snow, causing Regina to land on her back. The thief holds the queen's arms on the ground before flashing her his signature grin.

"Do you give up, milady?" Robin asks her.

"I never surrender in a snowball fight, thief. I thought you knew me by now," Regina teases before leaning her head up to kiss Robin's lips.

Robin returns the kiss, letting his hold on Regina's arms go and holding her face between his strong, calloused hands. Halfway through the kiss, Regina smashes a snowball against Robin's face.

"That was a nasty trick, my love," Robin tells his wife, spitting snow out of his mouth as he does so.

"You should know better than to mess with a queen, thief," Regina jokes before sitting up in the snow.

Henry and Roland throw snow at both of their parents, which earns them a smile from both Robin and Regina.

"You are now at the mercy of the brave knights of the Enchanted Forest," Roland giggles at Regina.

"Surrender now and no harm will come to you," Henry grins.

"What do you say, Robin? Truce?" Regina asks her husband.

"It's a truce, my love. How I ever went to war against you never ceases to confuse me," Robin returns with a smile.

"Yes! We won, Mom!" Henry cheers after Robin's acceptance of the truce.

"Did you expect any less out of me?" Regina teases before knocking Henry over into the snow.

The teenager just smiles up at his mom. Finally, they could be on the same side during a snowball fight. Before Emma came to town Henry and Regina would have snowball fights, but they were always against each other since there were only two of them. After Emma came into town, there always seemed to be some sort of threat looming, so they never had time to have a snowball fight during the winter. Today is the first snow day that all of the Hood-Mills family has enjoyed together. This being said, there are a few rules Henry and Regina forgot to mention to Robin before their snowball fight.

"What do you mean, lad? We called a truce," Robin inquires with a puzzled look on his face.

"Did you not tell him the rules, Henry?" Regina asks her oldest son while trying to stifle a laugh.

"What rules?" Robin questions.

"I thought _you _were gonna tell him," Henry responds with a half-smile.

"Tell me what?" Robin tries yet again to be heard.

"Whoever accepts the truce makes their team lose," Regina laughs before Roland comes and sits in her lap.

"And neither of you thought this would be important for me to know? I demand a rematch," Robin suddenly says before standing up and throwing snowballs at the three of them.

Many hours later, the rematch has occurred, and Regina and Henry won, yet again. Robin still can't believe this, but he accepts defeat. Now it's nine o'clock, and both Roland and Henry are asleep near the fireplace. Regina brings them a blanket before spreading it out over them, making sure both of her sons don't catch a cold from sleeping in the floor. Robin smiles at her as she places a kiss on both boys' foreheads before making her way over to him.

"Did you have a nice snow day, Regina?" Robin asks her as she sits down beside him on the couch.

"Any day with my three boys is a good day. I think Henry enjoyed being out of school," Regina laughs at her husband before running her hand over his lion tattoo.

"Do you think the snow will still be on the ground tomorrow?" Robin asks with a dimpled grin like a child.

"We'll have to see, thief. Why? What do you have planned?" Regina returns, looking him in his light blue eyes that are sparkling with mischief.

"I wanted to go sledding down the tall hill that's across town. I could push the three of you down and jump down the back of the sled," Robin reveals before a yawn overcomes his lips.

"Good thing that can wait for in the morning, because you look exhausted, Robin," Regina teases with a small smirk.

"Playing in the snow takes a lot of energy out of a person, Regina. It seems that our boys would agree," Robin chuckles before wrapping a quilt around himself and Regina.

The queen and outlaw fall asleep on the couch in front of the fireplace as more snow falls down from the sky.

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end of the first part of **_The D.E.V.R.O.N.'s _**prompt!**_ The D.E.V.R.O.N.,_ **I hope I fulfilled your vision, so please make sure and review on if I did that. I also want to thank my 45 followers and the 29 people who put this story on their favorites list. You guys are fantastic! The next chapter is going to be a continuation of this prompt. Thank you all for your support; and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! Until the next update, my lovely readers! Also, Happy Holidays to all of you, and I will try to update as soon as possible. **


	8. Snow Day Part Two

**Chapter 6 Part 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the main characters of Once Upon a Time, however much I wish I did. I do, however, own all of my OC characters. I hope you enjoy this story, and there will be a very important author's note at the end, so please read it! Thanks to **The D.E.V.R.O.N **for suggesting this prompt! **The D.E.V.R.O.N **I hope I have fulfilled your vision and that you enjoy this chapter! Now, on with the story!

Robin is the first person up the next morning. He carefully moves out of Regina's embrace, careful not to wake his slumbering queen. The thief sits up and rubs sleep out of his eyes and a yawn escapes his lips. A snore escapes Henry's lips as the dark-haired teenager continues to sleep beside the fireplace. Roland slightly stirs before falling back to sleep. Robin quietly walks over to his sons and wraps the blanket back around the two of them before tucking the quilt tighter around Regina. Knowing that his family is content and safe, Robin heads into the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

"I'm dreaming of a White Christmas. Just like the ones I used to know," Robin softly sings as he stirs in the chocolate powder into the boiling water.

The thief stares out the window, noticing the thick layer of snow that is blanketing the ground. It must have snowed all last night, because the snow is much deeper than it was yesterday. After taking the hot cocoa off of the stove, Robin decides to go outside to see just how much snow fell last night. He unlocks the door before slipping his green coat over his pajama shirt. Robin twists the door's handle, but it doesn't budge.

"This is rather strange," Robin says to himself while he tries the handle again.

The door still doesn't open, so Robin looks out the kitchen window. What he sees surprises him quite a bit.

Snow is completely blocking the door, which leads Robin to one conclusion. The four of them are snowed in for the day. Today appears the perfect day to get into mischief around the house. A smirk appears on Robin's face when he realizes this fact. He takes four mugs of hot chocolate into the living room for his queen and their two princes. The smell of hot chocolate instantly wakes Henry up.

"Morning, Henry," Robin smiles as he hands his oldest son a mug of hot cocoa.

"Morning, Dad. I can't think of a better way to wake up than to a glass of hot chocolate," Henry says while grabbing the mug out of his father's hand.

Robin laughs at this before taking a swig of hot chocolate out of his mug.

"Now, my hot chocolate may not be as good as your mother's, but I did remember to put cinnamon in yours," Robin tells Henry with a half-smile.

"It's perfect, Dad. Are we going to go sledding today?" Henry returns as a huge smile crosses his lips.

"Well, actually, my boy, it appears that we are snowed in the house for the day. I guess sledding is out of the question," Robin replies in a slightly disappointed tone.

"That's alright. I'm sure we can find other things to do around the house, Dad," Henry says with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Whatever is going on in that head of yours, Henry?"

Henry whispers his idea in his father's ear, and pretty soon a smile creeps onto Robin's face as well. With that, the two boys go into the kitchen and bathroom one after the other to get the materials they need for their hijinks Henry has planned. Now, if only Regina doesn't kill Robin when she finds out what two of her three boys got up to.

Regina opens her eyes to find that Robin is no longer sleeping on the couch beside her like he was during the night. She blinks her brown orbs to adjust to the morning light and then looks down to check on her two precious boys. Roland is still asleep beside the fireplace, his eyelids twitching just a little while he dreams and Regina can't help but smile at seeing her adorable four-year-old son looking so peaceful while he sleeps. She quietly slips off the couch and crouches down beside her son before running her hand through his messy brown curls.

"Roland, sweetheart, it's time to get up," Regina softly says to him, still running her hand through his hair.

Roland's brown eyes soon pop open and almost instantly, he's in his mother's arms, pressing a big sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"Morning, Mama!" he happily says, leaning his head against Regina's chest in the process.

"Good morning, my little prince," Regina answers back, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

After she kisses him, Roland begins to laugh for no apparent reason. Regina can't figure out why on Earth her and Robin's son is laughing hysterically as he looks up at her.

"Roland, what's so funny?"

"You have something on your face, Mama," Roland finally gets out between giggles and then runs over to his father and brother who have appeared in the doorway.

Sure enough, Regina lifts her hands to her face to find that she is covered in a mixture of honey and shaving cream. Robin and Henry start laughing when Regina tries her hardest to wipe her face off, but only causes the mixture to smear.

"Henry Daniel Mills and Robin Hood of Locksley, you two are in big trouble!" Regina tells her boys with a slight smirk as she gets up and comes towards her husband and oldest son.

Roland can't help but smile at his brother and Papa's misfortune.

"Mama's gonna get you!" he giggles as he runs away from Henry and Robin to go and get something to help his Mama get back at Henry and Robin.

Now that it's just the three of them in the room, Regina wastes no time giving Henry and Robin a pointed stare.

"Whose idea was this?" she demands, trying her hardest not to start smiling while she gets the truth out of her boys.

"It was all Henry's idea, my love," Robin is quick to point out, stepping a few paces behind their son.

Henry shoots Robin a 'Gee thanks, Dad' look before giving his Mom a sheepish smile.

"Henry, is this true?"

Henry takes a deep breath before he admits the truth to his mother.

"Sorry, Mom. It's just, Robin and I were disappointed that we can't go sledding today, so we thought we'd get into some mischief," he answers truthfully, a truly sorry look on his face.

"If it's mischief you want, it's mischief you shall get," Regina smiles at Henry before grabbing a pillow and chasing him through the house.

Thanks to her family, Regina is able to show her softer side around others whenever she wants to. Having her family is what helps her let out her carefree side that most people don't know exists.

A few minutes later, the four members of the Mills-Hood family are standing on Robin and Regina's king-sized bed, each with a pillow in hand. All of them are laughing and smiling, each of them ready to attack at any moment. Robin takes his pillow and hits Henry in the chest suddenly, making the teenager fall backwards on the bed. Henry hits the bed with a thud, dropping his pillow with the impact. Roland snatches the pillow up before he begins to pelt his older brother with it, making the older boy laugh and try to get away with all his might.

"No, Roland! Roland stop!" Henry begs, his face getting redder with each second Roland continues to attack him with pillows.

"No, Henry. You were a bad boy," Roland smiles, continuing to attack Henry in the best way he knows how, alternating between tickling and hitting him with pillows.

Regina and Robin laugh at seeing their boys engaged in their own private pillow fight while the two of them remain standing on the bed. They share a look of happiness in both their eyes before Regina crashes her lips into Robin's, careful not to crush either of the boys with her feet when she walks over to Robin. Robin crashes his lips against hers in response, his blue eyes shutting as he runs one hand over her cheek, enjoying every second their lips touch. After they pull apart for air, Regina runs her left hand over Robin's lion tattoo, every second she's with her husband, soulmate, and true love making her thank pixie dust and fate, plus whatever else helped to bring her and Robin together. Not a moment later, Robin hits her in her side with a pillow, making Regina stumble a bit before regaining her balance. Regina instantly hits Robin back, connecting the pillow with his ribs, making the thief's breath leave him momentarily.

"That wasn't very nice, Regina," Robin smirks before reaching his arms out and grabbing Regina in his arms, holding her close to his chest.

"You started it, thief. It wasn't very nice to put shaving cream on my face," Regina returns back with a smirk of her own.

"I'll admit, it wasn't very honorable, but it was all in good fun, I assure you," he smiles, running one hand through Regina's dark hair, smelling the lingering scent of her lavender shampoo.

After he admits this, Robin softly pushes Regina backwards on the bed before her starts to attack her with hits from the pillow and kisses to her lips and cheeks. Roland and Henry join in on the attack not much later, Henry tickling Regina's sides and Roland hitting Robin in the back with his pillow.

"Robin Hood of Locksley, let me up now!" Regina tells her husband as she struggles to get away from him and their oldest son.

"I don't think so, milady," Robin replies with a smile before he begins to hit her with the pillow again, making Regina laugh and even causes a few tears to slip out of her eyes because she's laughing so much.

Her sides begin to hurt from laughing so much and she eventually gets her arms free from his grasp and runs out of the room towards the living room. She smiles back at him, a sassy look on her face as she waits for her boys to join her.

"There it is. There's that elusive but satisfying smile I think about every time I close my eyes," Robin calls after her, a smile of his own on his lips.

"Are you boys coming or what? I think the snow's melted enough away from the door," Regina responds, not telling her three boys that she melted the snow a bit where they could get out and go sledding like Robin and Henry wanted to.

Henry, Roland, and Robin waste no time scrambling out of the master bedroom, following behind the most important woman of their lives, smiles on each of their faces.

"Are you sure about this, Robin?" Regina asks in concern as she sits on what Robin deems is a "sled" with Roland and Henry in front of her.

"Absolutely positive, Regina. You have nothing to worry about," Robin assures, smiling as he prepares to push the three of them down the snowy hill before jumping on the back.

"Says the thief who thinks using an old door for a sled is a good idea," she sasses.

"Mom, relax. Dad's done this a ton of times with Roland and me while you're at work," Henry says to try and ease his mother's mind.

That, however, just makes her curious as to what her husband and sons _actually do _when she's at work in the mayor's office.

"You let them do _what_ exactly, Robin?"

"We just slide down the hill is all, my love. Neither of the boys has gotten hurt. Now, I'm letting go now," Robin smirks as he starts to let go of the sled.

"Don't you dare, Robin Hood! I'm warning you!" Regina tells him, her voice filled with fear as she looks at the bottom of the hill.

It's a long drop from the top of the snowy hill to the bottom.

"Are you scared, Regina?" he asks in a teasing way.

"Of course I'm not scared. I'm just concerned that you'll fall off, that's all," she responds, trying to keep her fear inside her.

"You don't need to worry about me. Now, here we go!"

With that, Robin lets go of the sled, which starts the journey down the snow-covered hill. After a while, the thief jumps on the back, his feet just behind Regina, a smile on his face. As the sled rushes down the hill, Regina feels her stomach drop. This is way faster than when she used to go sledding with Henry. Either that, or she's getting too old for this sort of activity.

"This is fun, isn't it, Regina?" Robin asks with a laugh as he leans down towards her.

"Your definition of fun is horrible, Robin," Regina responds, gripping the sled with one hand and the back of Henry's jacket with the other.

She would not let herself or her sons go flying off into the wet snow. Her husband on the other hand… They reach the bottom of the hill a few minutes later, and Regina is almost ready to call Robin out for saying it was safe for them to all ride down the hill. The sled skids to a halt, throwing Regina and Robin off into the white, powdery snow, Regina on top of Robin. She looks down at him with a disappointed look on her face, on she perfected during her reign as queen and as a single mom.

"See, Regina, fun," he laughs, helping her up as the snow begins to cover both of them.

"Well, it certainly was a new experience," she agrees, accepting his hand as he pulls her to her feet.

Roland and Henry and exchanging high fives and going on about how awesome that was and that Robin should push them all down the hill again. The boys also discuss that maybe Regina should sit behind Roland where that way Henry and Robin are the two who get thrown off. The once Evil Queen can't help but accept those conditions.

Hours later, all three boys have run up the hills with their separate sleds to go sledding with, leaving them covered in snow and making their clothes wet. That's when Henry comes over to his mother, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Mom, you didn't go down the hill once on your own!" he points out, presenting his sled to her, trying to get his mother to get on the sled one more time.

"Perhaps another time, Henry. I think it's time we got back for dinner," Regina bargains, hoping her son will forget and the four of them can just go home and eat some nice warm soup to warm up from the cold.

"Mama, can we go down one more time, _please?" _Roland questions, his adorable dimples coming out as he adds more syllables to please than are necessary.

"Our boys are right, Regina. The day's not complete until _everyone _goes down," Robin tells his wife with a dazzling smile.

"Actually, Robin, my stomach's still doing cartwheels from going down the last time. You three boys can go down one more time before we leave," Regina convinces.

"I'll defeat the hill monster for you, Mama!" Roland bravely announces before grabbing his sled and running up the hill.

Regina watches her boys sled one more time and knows life is perfect with a happy family and a perfect Christmas around the corner. Life is sweet for Regina Mills-Hood.

**Author's Note: And there's the new chapter! I know it's been forever since I updated last, but schoolwork and my other stories have kept me busy. I'll try to update some more this summer, but school starts back next month. :( After then, I won't be able to promise when the next chapter will be up. I'm going to skip around with the prompts a bit, but I know as long as I get something up you guys will understand. Again, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I'm back now. **

**P.S. Let me make sure you know something, my amazing readers. There will no way, no how, be Zelena/Marian coming into this story to ruin our Outlaw Queen ship. There is not going to be a love triangle, and there certainly will not be a Zelena X Robin baby. That episode made me so mad on so many levels. The writers seem to ruin my two favorite ships, which are Outlaw Queen and Scarlet Queen. (Will and Anastasia for those of you that don't know.) That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for your support!**


	9. The Best And First Mills-Hood Christmas

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the main characters of Once Upon a Time, however much I wish I did. I do, however, own all of my OC characters. I hope you enjoy this story, and there will be a very important author's note at the end, so please read it! Thanks to **Guest **and **OUATLOVER4EVS **for suggesting this prompt! **Guest **and **OUATLOVER4EVS **I hope I have fulfilled your vision and that you enjoy this chapter! Now, on with the story!

Christmas Day has arrived in Storybrooke, and a nice blanket of snow covers the ground of the small town. Robin wakes up, not feeling the warmth of Regina in the bed beside him. His light blue eyes start to scan the bedroom, looking around for his wife. Not seeing her, panic begins to build in the former thief's chest.

"Regina?" Robin calls out, afraid of finding out that his wife and his queen has been taken by some form of evil.

"Well, look who's finally woken up," Regina says with a smile from their window, watching the snow as it continues to fall from the sky.

"Someone's in a good mood," Robin grins, sitting up in the bed before he moves to stand behind Regina, wrapping his arms around her before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I am. We have five minutes," Regina replies, turning to face her husband, resting their foreheads together, running one hand over his stubble-lined jaw.

"Five minutes until what, my love?" he asks with a confused expression on his face, looking into Regina's dark brown eyes.

"Until Henry and Roland wake up, thief. Trust me, I've been around Henry many Christmases, and he always gets up at six AM to open up his presents and drink hot cocoa," she answers before pressing a slow, long kiss to Robin's lips, pulling apart only when both of them need air in their lungs.

"Mama, Papa, it's Christmas!" Roland excitedly yells as he runs into his parents' bedroom, nearly crashing into his father's legs in the process.

"Good morning, my boy. It's quite early, isn't it?" Robin lightly teases his son, scooping the four-year-old up into his arms, holding Roland close to his chest.

"No, Daddy! Come on; Santa came!" Roland smiles, bouncing up and down in his father's arms, wiggling to try and get down.

"Roland, my love, let's wait for Henry to get in here," Regina remarks, pressing a kiss to her youngest son's floppy curls.

The young boy nods before having Robin set him down on the bed. Henry comes into his parents' room, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, a Santa hat on his head.

"Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad!" Henry nearly yells, a huge smile plastered on his face.

He then comes and hugs his mom and dad before jumping on the bed beside Roland, placing the Santa hat on his younger brother's head. The hat slips down on Roland's head, covering his dark brown eyes. This makes all of the Mills-Hood family laugh before the four of them go down the stairs to start opening presents.

"Mom, these are awesome!" Henry says with a smile, coming over and wrapping his mother in a tight hug.

"I didn't know which ones you were reading these days. I can exchange them if you already have them," Regina smiles back, wrapping her arms around her almost grown son, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"They're great, Mom. I don't have any of them. You didn't have to do this," Henry answers, beginning to thumb through some of the Thor comics Regina picked out for him. He knows it must have taken Regina quite some time to track all of these down, most of the ones she picked out are mint condition of some of the earlier series.

"Well, I wanted to. But don't get used to it," she laughs picking up one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. comics to look through in order to understand a little bit more about the heroes Henry loves so much.

"Thanks again, Mom," he says, getting off of the couch and going to sit by Roland where the younger boy can see the comics as well.

"You're welcome, Henry. But, your father does deserve some credit. He actually found the Spiderman and Thor ones."

"Thanks, Dad, they're my favorite."

"It's no problem, Henry. Your mother told me how much you liked to read about these heroes, so I procured a list of some of the owners of the originals. Then all I had to do was get them to ship here," Robin remarks with a smile and slight laugh, wrapping his arms around Regina, burying his nose in her hair.

"Okay, Roland, I think I see a present for you under the edge of the tree," Regina smiles, lightly nudging her son closer to the tree.

The four-year-old's face lights up and then soon he is ripping off the wrapping paper and lets out an excited gasp upon seeing the new set of Legos he's wanted since they came out in October.

"Thank you, Mama and Papa!" Roland yells, throwing himself into Regina's arms before pressing big kisses on both of his parents' cheeks.

"You're welcome, my boy," Robin smiles down at his son.

"I'm glad you like them, sweetheart," Regina grins, pressing a kiss of her own to Roland's cheek.

Both Robin and Regina hug their little Merry Man before he scrambles back down to the floor to open the box of Legos.

"Hold on, little man. There's one gift left for you and one for Henry," Robin laughs, seeing his youngest son's reaction to the Legos.

"Really, Dad?" Henry asks, moving over to the far edge of the tree.

Robin nods in response and soon enough, Roland is by his older brother's side, looking for his last present. Henry reaches his last present first and looks over at Regina for approval before tearing into the wrapping paper.

"Oh, thanks, Dad! A karaoke machine; it's great!" Henry smiles.

One of his silent wishes since he was a kid was to get Regina to sing karaoke with him. Now that Robin and Roland are in the picture, he knows his mother won't be able to refuse.

"You're very welcome, Henry. Now, Roland, what are you doing?" Robin responds, looking over at Roland with a smirk on his face.

"Looking for my present, Papa," Roland innocently answers.

Robin starts to laugh, moving a bit where Regina's head is now resting against his chest.

"What's so funny, Robin?" Regina asks her husband, moving to where she can look into his light blue eyes that are sparkling with laughter.

"Your gift is not under there, my boy. Come over here," Robin says, patting the couch beside him.

Roland instantly runs over to his mother and smiles, his dimples appearing in the process. Robin takes Roland onto his knee, his own dimples coming out as well before he starts talking again.

"Tell me, little man, how old are you?" he grins, laughing a bit at his own question.

"Papa, you _know _how old I am!" Roland giggles, his dark brown eyes looking slightly suspicious.

"Well, Daddy seems to have forgotten. Tell me again, Roland," Robin says with a small smirk.

"I'm four, Papa, going on five," the young boy answers, wrapping one arm around his mother.

"Four? Well, that does make you a man of the house, and I've got just the right present for you," the former thief tells his son, reaching one hand behind the couch to reach his son's present. "How do you like this present, Roland?" Robin asks, showing his son the bow and arrows he crafted especially for the four-year-old Merry Man.

"For me?" Roland asks in surprise, his eyes growing wider in surprise.

"Yes, Roland, it's all for you, my little man," Robin smiles, watching as his youngest son tries to fit an arrow into the bow.

"Thanks, Papa!" Roland yells out, wrapping both arms around his father, giving the leader of the Merry Men a squeezing hug. The four-year-old then jumps down off the couch and starts to draw the bow to his chin as he's seen his father do many times in the past. "How do I look?" he questions, casting a glance at Henry.

"Not much like Dad," Henry laughs, and he can't help but think that Roland's trying just a little too hard to be like his famous father, Robin Hood.

Roland looks at Henry with a disappointed look on his face, scrunching up his nose and then looking back towards his parents.

"Henry's right. There is something missing," Robin admits, scratching his stubble-lined jaw while he ponders the missing piece of his son's attire. "Of course! There you go," he finally says, producing a hat from behind the couch as well, plopping it onto Roland's head of messy brown curls.

The hat instantly slips down, covering Roland's face down to the boy's nose, making him laugh.

"The hat's too big," Regina laughs, moving to fix the hat on her son's head, only to have it slip down again just as soon as she's fixed it.

"Don't worry. You'll grow into it, Roland," Robin promises his son before handing Regina her last gift.

He passes her a small, square box wrapped in red and gold paper, a neat black bow adorning the top. Regina looks at Robin in confirmation, getting a nod in response. She carefully unwraps the small present, knowing how Robin loves giving her fragile gifts. Her last birthday he proposed to her, giving her the beautiful ruby ring that sits on her finger to this day. The last bit of wrapping paper falls away, and Regina gasps upon seeing the contents of the box.

"Oh, Robin, I don't know what to say. It's beautiful," Regina breathes, placing the golden charm bracelet on her lap to examine it closer.

There is a charm for each one of them, their name and birthday on their specified charm. Regina turns over the apple charm and sees her name with her birthday, July 15th, engraved on the back. Robin's is the next charm on the bracelet, his an arrow with his name and April 18th on the back side. Henry and Roland's charms are next to each other, Henry's closer to Regina's and before Roland's. Henry has a knight charm, as he will always be Regina's little knight, no matter how old he gets. May 30th is on the back of Henry's charm, reminding Regina of the special day her son was born. Roland's charm comes next; his is a teddy bear with the date February 18th engraved on the back.

"I thought you would like it, Regina. I know you don't like flashy gifts, so I figured you would like a sentimental one better," Robin smiles before capturing her face in his hands, kissing her lips like he's done so many times before.

Regina returns the kiss before moving to stand up and prepare Robin for his present.

"Okay, Robin, now for your present. The three of you are going to go on a scavenger hunt around the house and if you figure it out, I'll give you your present," Regina smirks, leading Robin and their sons into the kitchen to start on their scavenger hunt.

The first note the three boys find is on the eye of the stove, waiting for them.

"Okay, my three beautiful boys. The rules to the scavenger hunt are quite simple. Wherever you find the note is a word in a sentence. You have to figure out the word and put them in the correct order when you've found them all. Good luck!" is written on the sticky note in Regina's beautiful calligraphy.

"So, since we found this on the eye of the stove, it could either mean "eye," "stove," or even "I" like the pronoun," Henry comes to realize before they head around the house looking for more clues.

About an hour later, the three Mills-Hood men have found all of the clues and now they are arranging them on the floor. Henry has determined that the clue found on the eye of the stove is for the pronoun I, as it is the only way the word can fit into the sentence.

"Okay, so far we have I am _halfing. I am halfing_ what?" Robin asks, a perplexed look on his handsome face.

"What if it's not _halfing_, Dad?" Henry questions, a smile on his face.

"I'm not sure I follow you, lad," Robin says to his and Regina's oldest son, wondering what the teenager means.

"Dad, what if the word _halfing _is actually supposed to be _having_?" Henry suggests, thinking over the solution to the riddle.

"But, Henry, that doesn't make any sense. The only thing that could be the message then would be: _I am having a baby. _That can't be right."

"Actually, it is right," Regina smiles. "I have some pretty wonderful news," she happily says to her husband.

"Regina, are you saying that-?" Robin starts off, his eyes shining with love in them.

"I'm pregnant," Regina tells her soulmate and their sons, a giant smile on her lips.

With just these two words, Regina receives three different reactions from her boys.

"Congratulations, Mom," Henry happily tells his mother before wrapping his arms around her.

"Regina, my love, I am thrilled, ecstatic, excited, and any other word associated with happiness," Robin excitedly reveals before scooping his wife and queen into his arms, spinning her around with the same smile plastered on his face.

Roland has a completely different response than his father and brother.

"What does that mean, Mama?" he innocently inquires, wondering why the second word in his Mama's sentence made everyone but him happy.

"What does what mean, my boy?" Robin asks, not sure what his son means.

"Are you confused by what Mama said?" Regina questions, thinking she understands what Roland means.

Roland nods in response, his dark curls bobbing up and down. Robin's perplexed face switches to an understanding one, realizing what it is that Roland doesn't understand. The famed thief had never had to explain the word to the young boy; there aren't that many expectant mother in Sherwood Forest. Robin's glad he has Regina there to explain the concept of the words "pregnant" and "pregnancy" to Roland, because he's pretty sure he would end up leaving Roland scarred for life, something Robin DOES NOT want to do.

"Well, Roland, it means that Mommy is going to have a baby," Regina softly explains, pulling Roland into her lap where she can gauge his reaction.

"Really? I'm gonna be a big brother like Henry?" Roland gasps, his mouth opening in a wide O.

"That's right, my boy," Robin says to his son, watching as Roland excitedly bounces on the couch with a huge smile on the young outlaw's face.

"So, sweetheart, while the baby's in my tummy, you can't be rough around Mommy's tummy. You have to help Mommy keep your baby brother or sister safe, my little knight," Regina smiles, wanting her son to know how delicate and precious the baby inside of her is.

"Okay, I promise. Mama?"

"Yes, my little knight?"

"How does the baby fit in your tummy? Is the baby not big like me and Henry?" Roland innocently asks, wondering how the baby is small enough to be in his Mama's stomach.

Robin and Henry start to laugh a little before Regina shoots them an icy look which makes them stop.

"Roland, you were small when you were a baby. So small, in fact, that I could hold you in one arm. You made up for that with your loud cries, though. Will Scarlet thought whenever he held you that you would burst into tears or he was going to break you," Robin smiles, remembering when his son was that small and kept the whole Merry Men camp up with his crying.

"Good thing Will got that out of his head," Regina says with a laugh, remembering what Anastasia says about Will being a great father to their twins, Michael and Penelope Scarlet, the prince and princess of Wonderland.

Robin had waited with Will in the waiting room, helping the former Merry Man and Knave of Hearts keep his cool. Now that Robin and Regina are expecting their first child, Robin knows he'll ask Will to do the same for him. Robin Hood was _not_ going to sit in the hospital waiting room alone while he went through the agonizing wait for his and Regina's baby to come into the world.

"Mama?" Roland asks again, reminding his mother of his question.

"Oh, yes, Roland, your question. Well, my love, your baby sister or brother is very small right now. He or she is going to grow in Mommy's tummy for about nine months before making his or her appearance to the world. Now, while the baby's in my tummy, you're going to notice that my tummy's going to get a lot bigger as time goes on. Do you know why?" Regina answers her son, running her hands through his curls.

" 'Cause the baby's getting bigger and won't fit anymore?" Roland guesses, a hopeful smile on his face.

"That's right, sweetheart. Now, are you excited about having a baby brother or sister coming soon?"

"Yes, Mama! I'm so happy!" Roland happily yells before pressing a big sloppy kiss to her cheek and then proceeding to do the same to her tummy, giving the baby a kiss as well. "Love you, baby," he whispers.

"I'm excited too, Mom," Henry speaks up from across the room, an excited smile on his face.

"I can tell. Now, what should we do now, my amazing boys?" Regina responds, looking over at Robin.

"We could play my new racing game on the Xbox," Henry suggests.

"You know I never lose, Henry," Regina smiles, a teasing look in her eyes.

Ever since Regina has learned how to play some of Henry, Robin, and Roland's favorite video games, she can win almost every time.

"Yeah, well, this is a new game, Mom. And I've been practicing at Hannah and Killian's house," Henry smirks.

"That's just unfair, young man," the once Evil Queen teases before grabbing the Xbox controller out of her son's hand.

"You'll pick up the controls in no time, Mom. Killian mastered it in just an hour," he laughs, starting the game and letting his family pick the cars they want before beginning the race.

"Well, Regina, if the one-handed pirate is able to beat our lad, then I'm sure you're going to defeat us all," Robin laughs, resting one hand on his wife's still flat belly.

Later that night, after both the boys are in bed, Robin and Regina lie awake in their own bed, Regina reading a book and Robin just looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Regina?" he softly asks, his hand coming to rest on her stomach, tracing small patterns on her skin.

"Yes, Robin?" Regina replies, putting the book down on the nightstand before turning to face him, their noses touching after she does so.

"I am thrilled about our baby, but I thought that you couldn't have children. You told me you took a potion that prevented you from having any biological children. How are we being blessed with a beautiful baby in a few months?" Robin inquires, keeping his voice low.

That is the reason why Robin said the message couldn't be _I am having a baby, _because Regina had told him long ago about the potion she took when she was much younger. Both Robin and Regina have decided not to tell Roland and Henry this piece of information.

"Our baby certainly is a miracle, Robin. To be honest, I don't know how the potion isn't affecting me anymore. Maybe since we have true love and are soulmates, our love broke the effect of the potion. I'm so excited to be a mother again," Regina answers, smiling at the last sentence as her hand joins Robin's on her stomach.

"As I am at becoming a father again. Regina, you have made me the happiest man alive, more times than one. You married me, and I am thankful every day for that. You became Roland's mother, and he couldn't be happier living with you, me, and Henry. And, last, but not least, my love, you are giving me another baby and the chance to be a father all over again. I am exceptionally thankful for you, Regina," Robin tells her, a smile as wide as the Cheshire Cat's on his face.

"And I am thankful for you. I love you, Robin Hood. You are my one and only," Regina says, pressing her lips to his, kissing his on their bed, smiles still on both of their faces.

"I love you, too, Regina," he responds, running his free hand through her dark hair after they finish kissing.

"Don't think you're going to get out of the late-night bottles and diaper changes, thief," she lightly teases, turning to where her back rests against his bare chest.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he promises, wrapping his strong arms around his wife and queen, silently vowing to never let anything or anyone hurt Regina or their children, including the baby growing in Regina's tummy. Robin Hood of Locksley would do whatever it took to protect his family, forever and always.

**Author's Note: And there's Chapter 7! I hope everyone liked this chapter; I for one had a great time writing it! :) I'm sure all of my fellow Outlaw Queen fans are cheering at the fact that I have written an Outlaw Queen baby on the way! Don't worry, there is plenty more of this to come. I can't promise how soon updates will be, since my summer break from school is slowly disappearing, but I'll try to update soon! Hope to hear what everyone thought of this chapter; can't wait to hear your reviews and thoughts. Until Chapter 8, my amazing readers. :)**


	10. Doctor Appointments and Shared Fears

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from OUAT; I do however, own Robin and Regina's baby as my OC and any other OCs in this story.

Regina grabs her keys off of the counter before turning towards the front door, purse in hand. She reaches the door and starts to unlock it before catching sight of someone in the reflection of her keys.

"No," she says in her voice she perfected as queen, the one that makes the world fall in line with any and all of her commands.

"No what?" Robin asks with a smile on his lips, pretending he has no idea what she is referring to.

"You're not," Regina says, turning to face her husband, finding his goofy smile on his lips that makes her smile.

"Not coming along? I do believe I am," Robin smirks, knowing persistence is key with his queen and soulmate.

He's gotten a lot more protective of her ever since she told him that she is pregnant six days ago.

"What about Roland and Henry? They can't stay here alone," Regina tells him with a slight smirk of her own, hoping Robin will give in and stay with the boys.

"Granny said she'll be happy to watch them whenever we needed her to."

The once Evil Queen bites back a sigh as Robin gives her a face that means he thinks he's won. She does roll her dark brown eyes at him, though, just to make sure he knows her annoyance.

"Fine, you can come along. Just don't get in my way," she finally gives into the thief, resulting in his light blue eyes to sparkle.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. So, where are we headed?" he asks, not sure where he is accompanying Regina to.

"I have to go to the hospital for a checkup to make sure the baby's doing all right. Then we have to go to the store to pick up some groceries. I have to go into the office later in the day to do some paperwork. And then we have to go to Henry's basketball game at seven," Regina answers, opening the door and heading out to her car.

"As you wish, milady. Boys, come on! You're going to go stay with Granny for a bit!" Robin calls upstairs to get his sons' attention.

Two pairs of feet come drumming down the stairs, and pretty soon Henry and Roland are outside, ready to get into their mother's car. Henry has his phone in hand, scrolling through his texts with a smile on his face. Regina notices this and decides to lightly tease her son about this when he gets in the car. Henry shuts the door to the car and clips his seatbelt all without looking up from his phone.

"Henry, who are you talking to?" Regina inquires, turning back to look at her son with a smile on her face.

"Grace," Henry barely mumbles, his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.

"I didn't hear you, my little prince. Tell me one more time," Regina says with a slight laugh.

"I'm talking to Grace, Mom. We have a science project due next week, and she asked me when we were going to work on it," Henry answers before burying his face in his hands.

The very last thing the dark headed teen wanted was for Roland to find out he liked Grace in _that _way and tell the daughter of the Mad Hatter. That would ruin everything.

"You two can always work on it over here, lad," Robin speaks up as he slides into the passenger seat.

He couldn't help but overhear the conversation between his wife and oldest son. Robin knew it was only a matter of time before Henry began to court Jefferson's daughter. And the famed thief vows to help his son woo his crush however he could. He saw the glances Grace and Henry shared and knew they were each other's true love. The outlaw has learned to recognize that by now. After all, he has true love with Regina, and his best friend, Will Scarlet, had true love with Anastasia. One might say Robin Hood of Locksley has a knack for picking up on signs of true love.

"Thanks, Dad," Henry smiles before turning his phone off as Roland begins to peek over his shoulder.

For a four year old, Roland is very perceptive and picks up on the slightest details of a situation. Roland then settles back in his car seat, watching the trees rush by as his Mama pulls out of the driveway to drop him and Henry off at Granny's Diner.

Regina and Robin sit in the waiting room of the hospital for Dr. Whale to call them into the exam room. Robin's leg bounces up and down on the floor as he and Regina wait, his nerves starting to get the best of him. He's not really sure what to expect since he didn't have to go through this with Marian when she was pregnant with Roland. Yes, Regina and the baby's first checkup scares the famed thief quite a bit, making his heart race a million miles a second.

"Regina, Doctor Whale will see you now," one of the nurses politely says as she comes over to Robin and Regina.

Regina gets up and starts to walk towards the exam room, Robin following closely behind her. When she enters the room, Regina goes and sits on the exam table, swinging her legs as she waits. Robin sits down in the stereotypical green hospital chair by the exam table, holding one of Regina's hands and running his fingers on his other hand over her knuckles. Dr. Whale walks into the exam room with a smile on his face before he sits down in the chair reserved for him near the ultrasound machine.

"First of all, let me say congratulations to you both. I'm glad that you're getting a happy ending, Regina," Whale comments, pulling out the clipboard with Regina's information on it.

"Thank you, Dr. Whale," Regina says with a smile before giving Robin's hand a light squeeze.

"So, first I thought we would do the ultrasound and then move on to the blood test. Sound good, Your Majesty?" Victor Frankenstein asks as he grabs the tube of gel needed for the ultrasound.

"Whatever you think is best," Regina answers before laying back on the table.

"What is that?" Robin questions as Whale takes the top off of the tube of gel.

He grew up and lived in the Enchanted Forest for goodness sakes. He didn't know what mysterious magic could be in that container.

"It's gel for the ultrasound, Robin. It's what allows us to see the baby and check on his or her progress," Dr. Whale explains before handing the opened tube to Robin.

"Why are you handing this to me? I don't know what to do," Robin asks, clearly confused by the doctor's decision.

"Well, Mr. Hood, I thought that _you _would want to be the one to rub the gel on."

"Well, okay. Where does it go?" Robin naively asks, looking between Regina and the doctor.

Regina motions to her stomach and Robin feels a little bit stupid for not realizing that earlier. They were checking on his and Regina's unborn child. Where else would the gel go except for on his wife's stomach?

"Oh, I see why you let me do it, Dr. Whale. Thank you," Robin says with a small smile before he gently pulls Regina's shirt up to expose only her stomach.

The thief rubs the gel on Regina's stomach softly, not wanting to hurt Regina or the baby as he does so. As Robin continues, he decides to narrate what he's doing to the baby.

"Okay, little one, I'm rubbing this special gel on Mama's tummy where we can see you on this screen. We love you so much already," Robin whispers to their unborn child, which brings a few tears to Regina's eyes.

Robin is now finished, so Dr. Whale begins to rub the ultrasound wand over Regina's stomach, producing black and white images on the screen much to Robin's amazement. Eventually after a while of searching, Dr. Whale finds what the three of them are looking for.

"There," he says and points at the screen. "That's your baby," the doctor smiles, leaving his finger on the screen where Regina and Robin can look where he's pointing.

"Wow," Regina breathes, taking Robin's hand in hers once more, squeezing his hand out of pure joy.

"That's our baby," Robin adds in out of amazement, watching the small image on the screen.

"I'll be right back with printouts for you to take home. Then when I get back I'll do the blood test," Dr. Whale says, turning off the ultrasound and walking out of the room.

Regina pulls her shirt back down over her stomach before resting her free hand on her still flat tummy. Robin's other hand soon joins hers, and he presses a quick kiss to her lips, making Regina smile through the kiss.

"I love you, Regina. You are the most amazing woman in the world, my love," Robin smiles after the kiss, softly caressing her stomach with one hand.

"I love you too, thief. Our baby is going to be so loved. Between me, you, Henry, Roland, the Merry Men, and even the Charmings, I don't see how he or she won't be spoiled rotten," Regina says with a laugh, thinking of all the different designs she and Robin can do with the bedroom down the hall from their room for the nursery.

Their baby, after all, is going to be a little prince or princess and deserves only the best. Just like his or her Mommy. After about ten minutes have passed, Dr. Whale still has not come back into the exam room where Robin and Regina are waiting, and that makes the ex- Evil Queen impatient.

"So, are we just supposed to sit here and wait?" she questions with a sigh, leaning back against the headrest _again. _

"I suppose so," Robin answers, moving to sit on the edge of the exam table.

Dr. Whale comes back in with the printouts in one hand and a syringe in the other.

"Sorry about the wait. The printer decided it wanted to act up. Here you are, Robin. Now, Regina, are you ready for your blood test?" Dr. Whale apologizes, sitting back down in the chair near Regina.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Regina says in a slightly sassy tone before moving her arm closer to the doctor.

Dr. Whale takes a blood sample from Regina's arm before heading off to the lab to get it processed. He assured both Robin and Regina that he would call them within the hour to tell them the results of the blood test, giving the soulmates just enough time to shop for groceries they would need for the week. With that, Robin and Regina walk out of the hospital's front door into the parking lot to get in Regina's car.

About an hour later, Dr. Whale calls Regina on her cellphone. Regina wastes no time answering the call, stepping into her and Robin's bedroom where she can hear the doctor over Roland and Henry's excited chatter.

"Hello?" she starts off, making sure Dr. Whale is on the line.

_"__Hi, Regina. It's Dr. Whale. I've called to tell you that your blood test result is in. Would you like to hear it now?" _

"Yes, Whale. I think that's why you called. What is the result?"

_"__Well, um, phew. This is difficult for me to tell you. Uhm, uh," _Whale fumbles over his words.

"What's wrong, Dr. Whale? Is there something wrong with my baby?" Regina all but demands, panic rising inside of her.

_"__No, no. The baby's healthy as can be. The problem is, your blood work shows that you have a blood clotting disorder that may affect the baby before he or she is born," _Victor Frankenstein starts off before Regina starts gasping and breathing heavily into the phone.

"How could this have happened?! I've never had any blood clots before," Regina asks the doctor, a tint of hopelessness in her voice.

_"__Well, Regina, these things happen for different reasons. It might be the side effect of a curse or potion." _

"The infertility potion," Regina gasps.

_"__Yes, the potion you took when Cora wanted you to produce a child. That may have something to do with it. There is a cure for it, though. You can have Robin give you a shot everyday of a certain medicine I'll prescribe you, and it should keep blood flowing to your baby. Are you up for it?" _

"Anything to save my baby. Thank you, Dr. Whale," Regina says with tears starting to stream down her face.

_"__Now, Regina, what this means is that you can't do a lot of stressful things. That may make the blood clots happen more frequently, regardless of the medicine. _"

"I'll come by and pick the shots up after Henry's game, Dr. Whale. I can't thank you enough," Regina tells the doctor before hanging her phone up and sitting on the bed, burying her head in her hands.

Robin walks in not too long after, concerned when he finds his wife crying on the bed with her phone in her lap.

"Regina, love, what's happened?" he sweetly asks, slipping onto the bed beside her, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"Something terrible," she sniffs, pressing her face against his shirt.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong and I'll help you through whatever it is," Robin compromises, wanting to make Regina happy again.

She takes a moment to breathe before relaying her phone conversation with Dr. Whale to her husband.

"So, because of a mistake I made when I was young and naïve, we may lose our baby," Regina cries, her tears staining Robin's green long sleeve shirt.

"Regina, we all get a second chance. And the doctor said the medicine would help. Have faith, Regina. Our baby is the product of true love and the bonds of soulmates. He or she will be fine," Robin assures, rubbing small circles on Regina's back.

"Thank you, Robin. Can you promise me one thing?"

"And what might that be, milady?"

"Can you promise not to tell Henry and Roland about this? I don't want them worrying," Regina says in her no-nonsense tone, making it clear to her thief not to inform the boys.

"Of course, Regina. It'll be our little secret," he replies with a small wink.

That night during Henry's basketball game, Will slides onto the bench next to Robin, patting the older man on the back.

"Congrats, mate," Will says with a smile, passing Robin a bag of popcorn in the process.

"On what, Will?" Robin questions, not knowing what his fellow thief is referring to.

"I heard about you becomin' a dad again and all," Will answers, taking a sip of his Diet Coke after his statement.

"Where did you find that out? Regina and I haven't told anyone but the boys yet."

"Robin, mate, you forget. Anastasia and Regina are practically best friends. Regina told Ana the day after Christmas about the two of ya's little one."

That makes both men laugh a bit. Of course the two once evil queens, Ana as the Red Queen and Regina as the original Evil Queen, would be best friends. They had several things in common, choosing power over love and happiness as one them. Both of them also fell in love and married handsome thieves, their true loves and soulmates, respectively.

"Well, thanks, mate. So, how are Michael and Penelope doing?" Robin replies, mentioning Will and Ana's five month old twins to make Will smile even more.

"They're bloody fantastic. Both of 'em love spendin' time with me and Ana and love wakin' up at all hours of the night. Penelope more so than Michael, though. But, I wouldn't trade their unusual sleep patterns for the world," Will tells his friend, watching as Henry takes two free throws due to the foul on the other team.

"Roland was the same way. I remember all the sleepless nights at camp after he arrived," Robin chuckles, his mind filling with images of baby Roland.

Robin lets out a small sigh as he thinks about how much his conversation with Regina made him worry earlier. No matter how much he tried to act strong for his wife, deep down he was scared too. Will, being an excellent judge of character and emotions, picks up on Robin's sudden change in mood.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Will asks Robin before the leader of the Merry Men lets out another sigh. "Or not talk about?" he adds in after the second sigh.

"Will, Regina has a blood clotting disorder and has to take special shots. She thinks she may lose the baby due to the potion she took in her early adulthood," Robin finally gets around to saying.

"Aw, mate, I'm sorry. Look, you have to be strong for Regina. Everything is going to be all right," Will assures, patting Robin on the back in encouragement.

"How can you be so sure, Will?"

"Look, you and Regina are two of the most stubborn people I know, aside from Anastasia and meself. You both will fight for that baby and do whatever it takes to protect the little one. And 'sides, this world has the best medicine to treat stuff like this. Regina and your baby will be fine, mate," Will makes known, once more turning his attention back to the basketball game.

"I think you might be right, Will," Robin says in a grateful tone.

"I know I am, mate. Now, pass me the popcorn, will ya?" Will responds with a smirk as Roland and Regina come back from the concession stand.

Robin complies to his friend's wishes before making room for Roland and Regina on the bench. He feels quite a bit better after talking to Will. If there is one thing that can be said about Will Scarlet, it's that he can give anyone a good pep talk if they deserve it to lift their spirit out of the dumps. Yes, Robin Hood of Locksley is glad he made a friend for life in Will. He now feels certain that he and Regina could do anything they set their minds to, including raising their son or daughter once he or she is born.

**Author's Note: And there's the chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it; it was a fun chapter to write. Now, before you all hate me for making Regina having blood clots, let me explain myself. I was just trying to make it more realistic in the fact that she did after all drink an infertility potion. Don't worry; everything will work out just fine in the end. The only thing that comes out of Regina's blood clots is a more protective Robin, so expect more Daddy! Robin fluff. Okay, all that's left to say is thanks for reading, and school starts back in a couple weeks, so updates will be less frequent. I'll try and update as soon as I can. **


	11. Outlaw Guide to Romance(Henry and Grace)

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own any canon characters. This chapter was written for **Nikki's** prompt. **Nikki,** I hope you enjoy this chapter if you're still reading the story!

"Ok, so Grace is going to be over any minute now. I don't want to be embarrassed when she gets here," Henry says, putting the finishing touches on his room where he and Grace are going to work on their newest project for school.

"And you think _we_ would embarrass you?" Regina asks with a slight smirk, making the tips of Henry's ears turn red.

"Yes," he barely mutters, not looking up to see his mother's teasing face.

"Why would you think that, my boy?" Robin chuckles, seeing how important this day is for his and Regina's oldest son.

"You know how fast Roland picks up on this stuff," Henry all but whispers to try and keep the four-year-old out of the conversation.

Regina and Robin share a knowing glance and then Regina hoists Roland onto her hip before walking out of the room, leaving her two oldest boys alone. Robin goes over and sits down on Henry's bed, watching as the teenager fixes the slight cowlick in his hair in front of the mirror.

"So, you have a crush on Grace, I gather," Robin says with a small smile on his lips, causing Henry to wheel around, his cheeks turning a slight pink.

"Is it _that_ obvious?" Henry inquires, coming and sitting down next to his father.

"For someone who is in true love himself and sees it between Will and Anastasia, I'm quite aware of signs of blossoming love," Robin tells his son, turning to face the embarrassed teen.

"Okay, I _really_ like Grace. She's the prettiest girl I know at school, and I love that we're always partners for school projects," Henry admits, a smile coming to his lips.

"It seems my suspicions were correct. Your mother will be over the moon to hear that her son has his first crush," Robin starts off, before realizing something. "She is your _first_ crush, right?" the famed thief asks with a slightly laughing tone.

"Of course, Dad. I'd like to ask her out, but I don't know how to do it properly. I'm not as romantic as you are," Henry sighs, picking at the navy blue blanket on his bed.

"Well, I might just be able to help you there, Henry."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it is time to make your intentions known to her father. If I know anything about courting a young lady, the first step you have to take is to get her father's approval," Robin begins to say before realizing an important fact. "It's what I'm going to make sure the boys do when you're sister's born," he adds.

"Dad?" Henry says with a laugh.

"Yes, son?"

"We don't know if the baby's a boy or a girl. Mom wanted it to be a surprise, and it's too early for Dr. Whale to tell anyway."

"Call it a father's intuition, lad," Robin chuckles. "But back to the subject of you and Grace, I think she's interested in you, too."

"Really? How can you tell?" Henry excitedly asks.

"I've seen the way she looks at you when the two of you are working on schoolwork. And I did notice that you purposely brushed your hand across hers a couple more times than necessary," Robin says, revealing all that he knows about his and Regina's son's crush.

"Well, what can I do to get her to like me the same way I like her?"

"You need to start courting her, slowly at first as not to scare her off. Speaking to Jefferson is the first step of courtship."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Dad. No one says "courting" anymore," Henry laughs.

"Really? Then what would you call the trials I went through to get together with your mother?" Robin inquires, smiling a bit himself.

"It's called dating, Dad. And talking to Jefferson wouldn't be a bad idea. If I started dating Grace without his permission he'd kill me. What should I do after that?"

"Well, my boy, that's when you start to make your intentions known to Grace. Buy her something nice, like a bouquet of flowers. Maybe you could even write her a poem. I know how well you excel in English, lad."

"That sounds great, Dad. Thank you for all of the advice," Henry smiles, getting up from the bed upon hearing the doorbell ring.

"Any time, Henry," Robin promises, rising from the bed himself as to give the two teenagers some space.

Regina and Roland are sitting on the living room couch by the time Henry opens to reveal Grace, dressed in a light blue long-sleeved shirt and some jeans to match. Henry can't help but notice that Jefferson's car is waiting right outside the fence, watching to make sure his teenage daughter gets in the house with at least one adult present before pulling off.

"Hi, Henry, I'm ready to start on our history project," Grace greets, smiling as Henry opens the door wide enough for her to come in.

"Right. John Paul Jones isn't going to research himself," Henry finally speaks up, trying his best to make the joke not sound completely dorky.

Almost instantly after walking into the Mills-Hood mansion, Grace is greeted by both Roland and Cocoa, the family's young chocolate Labrador puppy. This makes Grace laugh as the puppy jumps up and starts to lick her, trying to get Grace to play.

"And who might this be?" Grace laughs as she pets the pup's head.

"That's Cocoa, our puppy we got a few months ago," Henry says as he enters the living room himself.

Robin clears his throat from the couch, looking over at Henry.

"Henry, why don't you introduce us to your friend?" he prompts, as Regina was the only one home the last time Henry and Grace worked on a school project.

"Oh, yeah, right. Um, this is Grace. Grace, this is my step-dad Robin Hood, and my little brother Roland," Henry introduces, feeling a bit nervous of what Roland may say to Grace.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Mr. Hood," Grace smiles, not having yet met the famous thief.

"And it's nice to meet you as well, Grace," Robin returns, noticing how Henry is holding in a breath, hoping Roland doesn't say anything too revealing about the teen's crush on Grace.

Suddenly, Roland starts to chatter away, looking up at Grace with wide brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Roland! You're very pretty!" he compliments, which makes Grace blush slightly.

"Well, thank you, Roland. You're quite the little charmer, aren't you?"

"Yes, just like my Papa! Do you wanna see my room? I have lots of cool toys!"

"Well, actually, Roland, Grace and I have a project to work on," Henry tells his brother, not believing the four-year-old complimented Grace before he did. That just wasn't fair in Henry's book.

"I'll check your toys out another time, Roland," Grace promises, a soft smile on her lips.

"Okay!" Roland says, beaming as he watches his older brother and Grace walk off into Henry's room to work on their history project.

Regina and Robin share a slight laugh after Henry and Grace leave the room, knowing that Regina's baby boy is growing up into a fine young man.

"Roland, sweetheart, why don't you go play with your toys while Papa and I talk for a bit?" Regina suggests, which gets the young boy upstairs faster than one would think is possible.

"So, Henry has his first crush," Regina brings up casually, looking into Robin's light blue eyes.

"That he does. I gave him a bit of advice on how to court Grace properly," Robin admits, his eyes twinkling.

"_Dating_, thief. It's called _dating_ in this world."

"Same bloody difference. Anyway, I don't think it will be long before your son is _dating_ the Mad Hatter's daughter."

"_Our _son, and I know. He's growing up so fast. Just what exactly did you advise him to do, Robin?" Regina asks, hoping Robin gave good advice to her son. She had worked hard to make Henry a nice, respectable young man who treats women well.

"I just gave him an outlaws' guide to romance, that's all," Robin smirks.

"Do tell me this guide is different than Will Scarlet's version," Regina laughs, knowing that Will dated Anastasia behind her family's back.

"I promise it was nothing at all like Will's guide. I instructed our lad to talk with Jefferson about his intentions and then once he got his approval he could start trying to date Grace," he answers before pressing a kiss to his wife's lips.

"Good. I couldn't have him growing up like Neal," she says, remembering all of the harm Henry's birth father did before he died.

A few hours later, Jefferson arrives to pick Grace up and take her home.

"I think we got a lot done on the project, Henry," Grace says as she stands in the doorway.

"I think so, too. I'll just put the last few finishing touches on it before school on Monday since it's due on Friday. That way I can show it to you on Monday to see if you like it," Henry tells her, his brown eyes locking onto her light green ones.

"Great. Well, I'll see you soon, Henry," she smiles before walking towards her dad's car, now that Jefferson has started honking the car horn to get his daughter's attention.

"I look forward to it. I mean, uh…" Henry stutters, not believing he just said that.

"Bye, Henry." Grace says before all but running to Jefferson's car, not believing that her dad is embarrassing her this much.

"Goodbye, Grace," he smiles before shutting the door once he makes sure she gets into Jefferson's car safely.

Once he closes the door, however, a whole different matter arises. Roland looks up at Henry with a giant smile on his face. The teenager did not hear his little brother come downstairs.

"What is it, Roland?" he asks, noticing the almost teasing grin on the younger boy's face.

"You love her! You love her! You really, really love her!" Roland says in a sing-song voice, which makes a fierce red blush appear on Henry's cheeks.

"Roland, stop teasing Henry about these sorts of things, He's growing up, just like you are," Regina says to act as a peace mediator between her and Robin's two boys.

Roland drops the conversation and goes to play Legos with Robin upstairs.

"Thanks, Mom," Henry breathes a sigh of relief.

"Anytime, my little prince. So, tell me all about what you told your father about Grace."

"Moooooooooooomm," Henry groans, not believing this turn of events, which just makes Regina smile.

**Author's Note: And there's the new chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this; I liked writing it. This was a fun chapter for me, especially when Jefferson's being the typical over-protective dad in his car. :) I couldn't resist. Anyway, I just wanted to let everyone know that school starts for me this Monday, so updates are going to be less frequent again. But, I'll try to update again whenever I get a break from school. Thanks for all your support and reviews; they are awesome! Be sure to leave a review with your thoughts on this chapter! **


	12. Nightmares

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: **I still only own the OCs in this story, unfortunately… This chapter was written for Rileyroo22! I hope you enjoy, Rileyroo22!

The night starts off pretty simple and quiet. Roland helps Regina make dinner which consists of lasagna and homemade garlic bread with Regina's famous apple turnovers for dessert. Henry's at Emma's tonight, his first night in the past two months, actually. Regina doesn't need to ask her son why he is spending less and less time with Emma here recently. She already knows the answer. Ever since she announced her pregnancy to her husband and sons, Henry has wanted to remain at the mansion he grew up in. He wants to be there for his mother, wants to assure her she's doing everything right. Nights between just Roland and Regina have been all too rare lately. That's why tonight is special for both the queen and her little knight.

"Roland, sweetheart, why don't you go set the table while I get the lasagna out," Regina suggests, pressing a kiss to his messy, brown curls.

"Yes, Mama," Roland happily answers, going over to the drawer to get out the dinner utensils.

Regina gets the plates and glasses out of the cabinet for Roland, as these dining necessities are out of his reach. She sets them on the counter before grabbing the pot-holder in one hand. Carefully opening then over door, the queen feels the heat escape into the kitchen, warming her slightly chilled legs. February in Storybrooke is certainly one of the coldest months of the year, which means several aspects change in the Mills-Hood household. Regina makes sure the heat is always on to warm her three boys and herself when the temperatures drastically drop outside. Blankets also multiply in the mansion, coming out of closets and from under Henry's bed. Each member of the family now has two blankets on his or her respective bed, with the exception of Cocoa the Labrador. The living room has several throw blankets on various chairs for cold winter nights like this one. When Robin gets home in the evenings, the Mills-Hood family generally relaxes in front of the warm fireplace. Yes, their domestic life really is perfect.

"I'm done, Mama," Roland proudly says, breaking Regina out of her daze.

Regina looks at the table, noticing the nearly perfect place settings on the table. Her eye for detail seems to have rubbed off on Roland.

"Great job, my little knight. Now, why don't you go wash your hands while I fix us both a drink?" Regina tells her youngest son, wiping her hands on a small dish towel before getting out two cups.

Roland nods his head before going into his and Henry's bathroom upstairs to wash his small hands before dinner. The young Merry Man knows that his mommy does not like for any of them to eat with dirty hands. He listens when Mama tells Papa to wash his hands before even thinking of touching the food when he gets home from the woods. That always makes the little thief laugh, as he knows just how the battle will end. Papa will always put up a small fight, but all it takes is one kiss from Mama and then he goes to wash his hands off before dinner. When Roland returns from upstairs, Regina is already sitting down at the table. She has a glass of chocolate milk in front of Roland's plate and a glass of water in front of her own.

"Thank you for your help with dinner, Roland. Now, if you eat a good dinner, remember, we have some of our yummy apple turnovers for dessert," Regina smiles as Roland softly moves his chair backwards from the table.

The little boy smiles as he sits down at the table with his mother. Roland enjoys nights alone with Regina just as much as the queen herself enjoys them.

After dinner and an apple turnover for each of them, Roland and Regina wash the dishes. Well, to be more accurate, Regina cleans them with the dishwashing detergent and Roland rinses them off before putting them into the drain-board to dry. With this task accomplished, Regina tells Roland to pick out a movie while she goes to put on a quick load of laundry. Being a single mother with Henry for ten years has made Regina quite the capable multi-tasker. She gathers up all of the blue and purple clothes from the three clothes baskets in their bedrooms. She and Robin have one in their room, as do each of the boys. One thing Regina has noticed with having three boys living in her house is she now has a lot more blue and green clothes to wash.

"I hope you're a little girl, baby. I'm starting to get outnumbered," Regina softly whispers to the baby that's developing inside of her.

Though it's still six months from the baby being born, Regina is still excited every single day at the knowledge of she and Robin are going to have the chance to bring a baby into the world together. Regina is not sure of the miracle that took place to allow this precious gift to exist, but she will forever be grateful that she has been given this chance. Though she will never admit this to Robin, Regina's been hoping that they will have a little girl ever since she found out they are expecting. She wants to have a baby princess to spoil and give everything and anything to. Now, of course she'll be happy with a boy as well, but Regina thinks it's about time she has a little girl to play with and teach how to be a queen. Little does she know that Robin also feels the same way.

"Roland, sweetie, what movie did you pick out?" Regina calls as she walks down the stairs into the living room.

"The Lion King!" Roland excitedly answers back from his position on the couch.

"Again? Roland, we just watched that three days ago with Papa and Henry," Regina laughs as she sits down beside her son, spreading a throw blanket over both of them.

"It's great, Mama!" Roland assures, smiling as he presses the play button on the TV remote.

Of course, Roland's favorite characters are Timon and Pumbaa, much to Regina's chagrin. They're fine characters when it comes to comedic relief for the ex-Evil Queen, but she wouldn't say they are her favorites. Regina's favorite character would have to be either Nala or Sarabi. Both of them are strong, independent queens who fight for what they believe in. As for Henry, well, his favorite has always been Mufasa. Robin doesn't really have a favorite character yet, as he's only seen the movie once or twice. If Regina had to guess, though, she would guess either Mufasa or Simba.

Once _The Lion King _is over, Roland has fallen asleep on the couch beside Regina. The queen herself is in a sleepy state, so she almost doesn't hear Robin come in the front door. The thief comes over to the couch and smile upon seeing his wife and their youngest son lying on the couch together.

"Good evening, my queen. Have a nice nap?" Robin softly says with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm? Oh, hi, Robin. Roland and I were just watching a movie," Regina responds with a smile as her husband's face comes into view.

His blue eyes sparkle in the darkness of the living room as he helps Regina sit up without disturbing Roland as he sleeps. Robin then carefully picks Roland up in his arms, carrying his son upstairs to his room before tucking him under his Superman blanket. With that, Robin and Regina head off into their own bedroom to discuss their days and watch a TV show they have taped on their DVR. With Roland asleep in his room and Henry safe at Emma's house, Robin and Regina are free to spend the night watching TV and with no worries, or Hakuna Matata as Roland, Timon, and Pumbaa would say. They soon fall asleep in each other's embrace, not knowing what will come later on in the night.

_Someone knocks on the door as the Mills-Hood family sit at the table eating dinner. _

_"__I don't recall us expecting company," Regina says as she stands up to go and get the door. _

_What the queen sees when she opens the door surprises and scares her quite a bit. _

_"__What are you doing here?" Regina demands as she sees Zelena standing on her front porch. _

_"__Henry invited me," the Wicked Witch of the West answers with a wicked grin on her face._

_"__Do you honestly believe I'd allow you into my house __**for dinner **__after all the threats you made to my family?" Regina cockily tells her half-sister, wanting nothing more than to slam the door in the green-skinned freak's face. _

_"__I didn't come for dinner," Zelena laughs, coming closer to Regina with a determined look. _

_"__Then what did you come for?" Regina asks in confusion, starting to back away from the doorframe. _

_"__**YOU! **__We all did," the green-skinned witch makes known before stepping aside to reveal Dark Emma, Cora, and Rumpelstiltskin. _

_Dark Emma then casts a spell which flings Regina into the air and into a wall. Telephone wires come from the wall and curl around her wrists and ankles, keeping her restrained as the villains walk closer to her family. _

_"__No! NO! Let me go! I command it!" Regina yells as the three villains reach the dining table where Robin, Henry, and Roland are sitting. _

_"__Someone do shut my sister up," Zelena groans, grasping Robin by his throat with her dark magic. _

_Rumple uses his newly restored magic to choke off Regina's air supply, making everyone panic. _

_"__Stop it! You can't! You're gonna kill them!" Henry yells from his place at the table as he grabs his father's bow and arrow. _

_"__That's the point!" Zelena roars, using more magic to make Robin gasp more. _

_"__Henry! What are you doing?" Regina barely chokes out in concern as Henry takes the bow and Roland into the living room. _

_"__Protecting the baby, Mom," Henry answers, tears trailing from his dark brown eyes down his face. _

_"__Take the baby, too," Dark Emma says from the dining room. _

_"__NO!" Regina cries out as she hears her baby cry out in a desperate plead. _

Regina wakes up in a flash, her eyes stained with tears as she sits up in the bed. Looking beside her, she sees Robin as he softly breathes. Then, Regina goes into Roland's room and sees her youngest son sleeping soundly as the night continues on. It is then that she knows that everything is going to okay. Regina walks back into her bedroom that she shares with Robin, her breath still coming out in slightly ragged gasps. As she slips back into the bed, Regina pulls herself into her husband's arms, not wanting to be parted from him ever again. Robin feels a difference in his wife's position and feels a few tears slip down her face onto his strong, muscular arms. He wakes up in a hurry, not knowing if something is wrong with Regina or their unborn baby.

"What is it?" Robin asks in concern as he wakes up, looking over at his wife. His blue eyes shine in alarm, not knowing what he can do to help.

"I had the most intense dream," Regina confesses, burying her face in Robin's shirt.

"Go back to sleep, Regina. It was only a dream," Robin comforts, pressing a kiss to Regina's dark hair.

"It didn't feel like a dream. It felt like a bad omen," Regina sighs, admitting her fear that her dream may actually come true.

Robin turns to move a little bit to get a better hold on Regina's shaking arms, but Regina mistakes this for Robin trying to leave the bed.

"Don't leave," she says as she looks up at his face, receiving a small level of comfort from looking at Robin.

"I'm not going anywhere, my love. Don't worry. I won't leave your side. I will protect you, our boys, and this baby with my life," he assures with one of his radiant smiles.

Regina feels better now that she's sure Robin and her family are safe from harm. That's when everything changes again that night.

"Aah!" Roland's scream comes from down the hall almost as soon as Robin and Regina fall back asleep.

"Roland?!" they both shout in alarm for their son.

Regina and Robin are soon out of bed and racing into Roland's room. Regina sits on Roland's bed, gathering her young son against her chest while stroking his curls.

"Roland," she whispers, trying to get him to look at her. "Hey. Hey. It's okay. It's okay," Regina comforts, rocking herself and Roland back and forth on his bed while Robin sits not too far away on the other side of the boy's bed.

"Mama?" Roland meekly questions, the tears finally stopping to fall on his face.

"You're okay. You're okay. Mama's here. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Regina softly whispers to her and Robin's son.

Roland nods his head before taking a deep breath and revealing his problem to his parents.

"I- I just had the worst nightmare," he admits in a scared tone.

"It's over now. Okay?" Regina comforts, pressing a kiss to his head before settling back into Robin's arms.

"Okay," Roland answers, looking up and seeing Robin beside Regina.

With both of his parents present, Roland knows he is absolutely safe from harm.

"How about you come and sleep with Mama and Papa, my boy?" Robin suggests, a smile on his face as he knows how much Roland loves to sleep between his parents in their king-sized bed.

"Okay!" Roland happily says, perking up quite a bit.

He's four-years-old, anything having to do with an adventure and snuggling with Mama and Papa sounds great to him. This is especially true after a nightmare.

"Come to Papa, little man," Robin laughs, trying to detach his son from Regina's arms.

"No. I stay with Mama," Roland states matter-of-factly, making Regina and Robin chuckle.

"Let's go to bed, my little prince," Regina calmly says, scooping Roland up before carrying him into the bedroom she and Robin share.

They reach the master bedroom with Roland's tears and nightmares pushed from his mind. Regina gently sets the little outlaw in the middle of the bed before sitting down herself. Robin settles down on the opposite side of the bed, pulling Roland into his arms and giving the boy a kiss on the head.

"Are you all right, little man?" Robin questions, stroking Roland's hair with one hand.

"I'm still a little scared, Daddy," Roland shyly admits to his father.

"Here. This will help," Regina whispers to the young boy before lighting a small candle on her nightstand.

"A candle?" Roland skeptically asks. After all, the four-year-old doesn't know if the candles in this world are imbued with some sort of magic that takes nightmares away.

"Yes. They keep the nightmares away," Regina answers, remembering when she used to do this with Henry.

This also gives an answer to Roland's unasked question.

"Now, talk to me, Roland. What was so bad?" she continues, lying down beside him where she can wrap her arms around Roland.

"You and Papa were at the hospital with our new baby," Roland starts off, tears coming from his eyes again as he starts to hiccup out of fear.

"Hey, don't worry, all right? It was just a bad dream. Now, tell us, sweetheart. What else happened?" Regina soothes, pressing several kisses to his cheeks and head.

"Henry and I were at home with Will," Roland continues, meaning Will Scarlet was looking over them in his dream, something Regina is sure wouldn't happen if she had anything to say about it. "And then, Will and Henry went outside to chop some firewood for the fireplace. I was inside alone, and….- and P—P-Peter Pan's shadow came and took me away!" Roland bawls, pressing his face against Regina's pajama top.

Robin and Regina gasp as their son reveals this to them. They had no idea a child this young could have nightmares this bad. His experience with the Shadow has really shaken him up.

"It's okay, dear. You're safe," Regina tells him, pulling the boy out of Robin's arm and gently placing him on her chest and stomach where she doesn't crush the baby inside of her tummy.

Roland places his head into the crook of Regina's neck, her breathing starting to soothe him.

"Are you all right now, Roland?" Robin questions, his blue eyes looking over at his wife and their youngest son. He can't help but think they look positively adorable like that.

"Yes," Roland admits, which calms Regina and Robin down. "But I'll never sleep again," he vows to both his parents.

"Nonsense," Regina scoffs. "The only way to overcome fear is to face it. Papa and I will always be here to protect you," she explains to the young boy, making him smile.

"Thank you, Mama," Roland smiles, settling down with his head on Regina's chest.

He soon falls asleep, content to be in his mother's arms.

"I see someone used my words from earlier," Robin smirks, pressing a kiss to Regina's lips.

"You wish, thief," Regina grins before falling asleep beside her husband and son.

A few hours later, tiny lips find their way near Regina's ear. A tiny hand shakes her shoulder, waking Regina up instantly.

"Roland, what's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" Regina asks.

"No, Mama. I just wanted to say thank you," Roland replies, propping himself up on one elbow.

"For what, Roland?"

"For being my Mama and loving me."

**Author's Note: And there's Chapter 10! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry I've been away for so long, but school's been super busy lately. **

**Ok, a few things. **

**Firstly, we all knew that Robin's baby would be a girl in canon OUAT. We've been calling that since what, the third season? **

**Secondly: No, I have not abandoned this story. It's just been hard to type up new chapters that I don't already have written down. **

**Thirdly: I am so mad that Hook is now the Dark One! Like, really? Where did that come from?**

**Ok, end of rant. Until the next chapter, my dear readers! Hope to hear from you all in a review!**


	13. Henry's Meltdown

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any canon characters; only the OCs are mine. This was written for **_Guest! Guest, _**I hope I did your prompt justice.**

Regina notices something is wrong with Henry as soon as he walks in the door to the mansion after school one day. He simply comes in and throws his backpack onto the couch before sitting down himself. Henry doesn't even utter a "Hello" or "How was your day, Mom?" to Regina, which he usually does when arriving home. This alarms Regina, so she comes into the living room to check on Henry. She sits down beside him, resting the dish towel she was using on her knee.

"How was school?" Regina asks in a cheerful tone as she looks at Henry with a smile.

"Okay," Henry responds rather forcefully, turning his attention back to his Chemistry book.

That doesn't please Regina. She knows something is bothering her oldest son.

"You're reading that textbook pretty hard," the ex- Evil Queen remarks, looking over his shoulder slightly to see what he's reading about.

Oh, no. It's his worst area in Chemistry: balancing chemical formulas. Regina knows they had a test on that today. If Henry's re-reading the chapter….. She doesn't know exactly what to say.

"Henry, what's wrong, my little prince?" she inquires in concern, wanting to help him study or learn if necessary.

"Nothing. Everything's fine!" Henry yells before grabbing his backpack and book before running up the stairs.

"Henry Daniel Mills! Come back down here!" Regina calls after him, slowly getting off of the couch.

The answer she gets is hearing Henry's bedroom door slam once his feet reach his room. Maybe she just needs to give him some space. After all, if he wanted to be alone, she would allow him a little freedom. Then, if he wasn't better by the time Robin and Roland got home from the grocery store, she would have a serious talk with him to find out what's wrong.

Robin and Roland come back home about an hour later, and Henry still has not emerged from his room. Well, dinner would be ready soon, and then she would see if he is okay. After all, he is a teenager now, maybe it's just a phase that he'll grow out of. Regina doesn't really know; she hasn't raised a teenage boy before now.

"We're back, milady," Robin smiles, coming up behind Regina and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I missed you, Robin. Where's Roland?" Regina responds, leaning back into his embrace, resting her head on his chest.

"I sent the lad upstairs to wash his hands for dinner and since he touched boxes at the store," Robin answers, running one hand through Regina's hair. "How is our little princess doing this evening?" he then proceeds to question, resting his other hand on Regina's stomach.

"Robin, you know that we want the baby's gender to be a surprise when he or she is born in five months," Regina tells him, lightly smacking his chest with the dish towel.

"Yes, because _someone _refuses to find out at her doctor's appointments. But, I assure you, my love, I have a sixth sense about this sort of thing. I predicted Roland was going to be a boy and I was right," Robin winks, looking down at Regina with love sparkling in his eyes.

"You had a lucky guess, thief. Now, come on and help me set the table for dinner," Regina says before pressing a quick kiss to her husband's lips.

"That's bad form, Regina. You didn't even let me kiss you back," Robin pouts before taking the plates from the cabinet.

This statement cause Regina to laugh before she pulls the casserole out of the oven. It's Roland's favorite type of casserole: chicken. Out of all the men in the mansion, Roland is by far the pickiest eater. This being said, once a week Regina lets him pick out a meal he would like for her to make. Soon after setting the table, little feet come running down the stairs. Roland comes down with a smile on his face, rushing over to hug Regina. It's been a whole two hours since he's seen his mother, and he wants to show her how much he's missed her.

"Mama! I missed you, Mama!" Roland happily says as he wraps his small arms around Regina.

"I missed you, too, baby. Were you a big help to Papa at the store?" Regina smiles down at him, running one hand through his thick curls.

"Of course, Mama! Is my baby brother or sister okay?" Roland asks, bending down to where he's closer to where he thinks the baby is at this precise moment.

"Yes, Roland, he or she is just fine. Now, why don't you run along and go get Henry out of his room. Tell him it's time for dinner," Regina instructs her youngest son as she moves to place the basket of rolls on the table.

One food her boys go through a lot of is bread. Any type of bread or roll she buys them always ends up eaten within a ten-minute period if it's served for dinner.

"Get out of my room, Roland! Stop being so nosy!" Henry's voice yells from upstairs.

Soon after, both Henry and Roland come down and are in the dining room.

"What was all that noise up there, boys?" Robin inquires as his sons sit down at the dining table.

"Nothing," Henry grumbles, lowering his head and starting to eat his dinner.

"So, has was school today?" Robin tries again, looking over at Henry to try and initiate conversation.

"Everything is just fine, okay! I don't know why everyone thinks there's something wrong with me!" Henry yells before jumping up from the table and starting to head for his room.

"Henry…." Regina calls after her teenage son as she starts to stand up.

"I'll go after him. Maybe he's just having a rough time with some of his friends," Robin suggests, standing up and going after Henry.

Henry is heading towards his room with his head held low and an apparent frown on his face.

"Henry, your mother is worried about you. Can you tell me what's wrong? You know, man-to-man," Robin tries to reason, heading towards the dark-haired teen.

"I don't want to talk to you! I hate you!" Henry yells, which is very out-of-character for him.

This sentence makes Regina come into the room, wanting to see what has come over her son.

"Henry, why did you say that?" Regina questions, her voice harsh as she looks at her son with a stern look on her face.

"I never liked you, Robin, and I like you even less now that you and my mom are together! I wish things could just go back to the way it used to be, back when I was happy!" Henry screams, tears pricking his eyes as he runs into his room to get in his bed.

"Henry Daniel Mills! We are going to have such a talk when I get up there!" Regina calls after him.

"What's wrong with Henry?" Robin inquires in concern, his blue eyes looking wounded as he realizes just what Henry said to him.

"I don't know. He's never really acted like this before," Regina sighs, giving Robin's hand a light squeeze before heading up the stairs behind Henry.

She softly shuts the door behind her before going and setting on the edge of Henry's bed. Henry, meanwhile, has his head buried in the blanket as sobs escape his lips and tears roll down his cheeks.

"Henry, my little prince, what's wrong?" Regina asks in a soft tone, leaning down towards her boy before placing a hand on his back.

"I'm really, really, really sorry," Henry cries, picking himself up and burying his head in Regina's shirt and hair.

"For what, Henry?" Regina inquires, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"I'm sorry I yelled at Roland and Robin. I didn't mean to," Henry apologizes, tears falling from his eyes onto Regina's shirt.

"It's all right, Henry. Can you tell me why you said those things?"

"I was upset over something that happened at school today. Anyway, I didn't mean those things I said and I never should have said them."

"Then, why did you? Henry, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," Regina comforts, rubbing small circles on Henry's back.

Henry sighs before giving his answer to his mother. "I failed my Chemistry test today," he all but whispers, holding his head in shame.

"Oh, Henry. It's okay. You'll do better on the next one. I promise."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm going to help you study for the next one, my prince. Together we'll make it through any subject that comes your way," Regina smiles, holding Henry's face in her hands while looking in his eyes.

"Thanks, Mom," Henry grins back, resting his forehead against Regina's. "Now, I should probably apologize to Robin for the way I acted."

"Yes, that would be the honorable thing to do. And then, you can go and finish your dinner. Growing boys need their nutrition," Regina laughs before helping her son off of the bed.

"I love you," Henry tells Regina, pulling himself into her arms and giving her a giant hug.

"I love you, too, Henry. I always have and always will," Regina assures, returning the hug and pressing a kiss to his head.

"Oh, and, Mom?"

"Yes, my prince?"

"Can we keep this a secret between you and me?" Henry asks with an embarrassed look on his face. "I don't want people to know I failed a test."

"Of course, Henry. I promise I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me," Regina promises.

"Thanks."

Later that night, Regina and Henry are in his room studying for any pop test he may have in Chemistry class.

"Oh! That makes so much more sense now, Mom! Thank you for your help," Henry excitedly says in a whisper, not wanting to wake Roland in the room next door.

"You're welcome. Now, it's getting late, so I think you better turn in for the night," Regina suggest. "Besides, I think you understand the concept much better now," she encourages.

"Okay. Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, Henry. I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams."

By the time Regina leaves the room, Henry is already asleep and is dreaming. Regina quietly shuts his door before going into her and Robin's bedroom to curl up beside her husband in their bed. After all, Henry had to stay up until almost one in the morning. She'll have to get up in five hours to get the boys ready for their busy days.

"So, what was wrong with Henry?" Robin whispers as Regina slips into bed beside him.

"Robin, I thought you were asleep!" Regina gasps, not knowing that her husband has been awake this whole time.

"I can't sleep without you next to me," Robin drowsily says as he pulls Regina into his arms. "And I don't know how I ever did," he mumbles before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"You're so corny, thief. But, I love that about you."

"So, what was wrong with our boy?"

"Oh, he and one of his friends just had a disagreement at school. He's okay now," Regina sleepily tells him before falling asleep beside Robin.

_Henry, your secret is safe with me. Forever and always. _

**Author's Note: ****And there's the new chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I know that Henry was a bit out of character, but that was the prompt for this chapter. Besides, in my story he's almost fifteen, so he's sure to experience his "teenage rebellion phase". Oh, and I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but school's been crazy busy for me lately. :( **

**I'm so mad at the winter finale! I'm going to be upset until they get Hook back from the Underworld. He's my favorite character, so I was quite mad and upset when they killed him. Well, I better stop now before I get too carried away with my rant. Until the next chapter, my amazing readers! **


End file.
